Harry Potter and the Vampire's Heart
by lolita012
Summary: Harry ran away at a young age,his brother was hailed the boywholived and no one payed attention to him.With a vampire by his side, Harry must go back to the wizarding world and face his past. Will he forgive and forget?Or will he shun them?
1. Selena & Grandma Cissy

**Harry Potter and the Vampire's Heart**

**ch1:Selene & Grandma Cissy**

8 years ago, a little 8 year old boy could be seen opening his front door and quietly sneaking he closed the door, he ran as fast as he could away from the house. That boy was Harry Potter, the boy who never felt love, his parents and godparents were too busy fawning over his little brother Micheal Potter, the one who supposedly defeated Voldemort. Harry was neglected, on his birthday; the attention was always on his little brother. His parents thought his brother was the perfect child, Harry was hurt by that and decided that since his parents don't love him, he should leave.

"JAMES! Harry's gone" Lily shouted as she entered her oldest boy's room. James with the help of his best friends Sirius and Remus, looked everywhere for little Harry, they even put ads in the Daily Prophet.

_OLDEST POTTER CHILD MINISTRY_

_CONTACT THE MINISTRY WITH ANY INFORMATION_

After 3 months of searching, Harry Potter was proclaimed dead, it devastated Lily and James.

"I was a bad mother" she said as James hugged her.

"We never paid attention to him. My baby's gone because I was the worst mother a child could have" Lily added as she sobbed in James chest.

The thing they do not now, Harry Potter is alive and well, he was taken by an old grandma who found him lying on the dirt on such a cold day, she took care of Harry and healed him. She raised Harry like his son, Harry grew up to be a strong and powerful young men.

* * *

_8 years later_

Harry Damian James Nickol sat in his living room, the death of the woman who he spent his life with was gone, Grandma Cissy as he called her, she was more like his mother than his grandmother, she took care of him and raised him, and she loved him like she would love her own son. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Harry" a voice said in barely a whisper.

"Selene" Harry said, the young woman came over and sat next to Harry, she was his current girlfriend. She was very beautiful. Her hair was jet black, it was past her shoulders. She had blue/gray eyes that were magnificent. Selene was a vampire, actually, a half vampire. Her mother was a human while her father was a vampire. Her father led his own tribe, it was hard for him to see his only daughter associate with a human. Him and Selene's mother weren't married or didn't date when Selene was born, it was a one night stand. Her father went out with some vampire friends, drank to much and decided to prey on the first human girl. After he find out she was pregnant, he took Selene away since her mother didn't want her after she found out her father was a vampire.

"The funeral is starting soon" Selene told Harry, Harry nodded and stroke Selene's arm. Selena was wearing a black cocktail dress that was up to her knees, she had a black overcoat that she took off once she got in the house.

"I can't go" Harry said, Selene frowned.

"How come?" she asked, she was worried.

"I can't, it's too hard. I hate feeling so weak" Harry said, Selena kissed his cheek.

"I understand, I'll stay here with you" she said, Harry nodded.

Harry grew a lot since he was adopted by Grandma Cissy, he had slightly tan skin and his jet black unruly hair was short. He was lean from playing sports and dueling, yes dueling. It turned out that Grandma Cissy was a witch and her friends came over and taught Harry every day. One day Harry never forgot was when Grandma Cissy had a copy of the Daily Prophet, the Potter ad was present, knowing she couldn't hide it from Harry, she showed him. Harry refused to go back to the Potter.

"I want to stay here with you Grandma Cissy" he told her, Cissy never felt so happy, she loved Harry like he was her own son and she would hate for him to leave her.

Harry did a lot of errands for Selene's dad, being a strong and powerful wizard at such a young age, he was sent him on multiple missions. Selene always went with him, she hated feeling helpless. Harry killed, for some that's a crime, but Harry killed the vampires and other creatures that were dark and that were a threat to Selena and her tribe. He loved his life the way it was, he wouldn't want it to change no matter what.


	2. Hogwarts Letter

_Harry did a lot of errands for Selene's dad, being a strong and powerful wizard at such a young age, he was sent on multiple missions, Selene always went with him, she hated feeling helpless. Harry killed, for some that's a crime, but Harry killed the vampires and other creatures that were dark and that were a threat to Selene and her tribe. He loved his life the way it was, he wouldn't want it to change no matter what._

* * *

**Ch2: Hogwarts Letter**

Harry woke up the next morning, he felt something soft next to him, he looked over and smiled at Selene.

"Selene. Wake up" Harry whispered, stroking the side of her face, Selene stirred before opening her eyes. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey" she said.

"What are you doing today?" Harry asked, Selene was about to answer, but she was interrupted by a pecking sound at the window. They both looked and saw a grey owl pecking at the window. Selene quickly stood up and went to open the window.

"Harry, got any owl treats?" she asked, as she took the letter from the owl's talon.

"Yea, on the desk" Harry said, Selene threw him the letter that he caught with looked down and frowned.

_Harry Potter_

_89-0 Rottrey Dr._

_Detroit_

"What the fuck?" Harry said, Selene fed the owl and let him leave before closing the turned to Harry who was staring at the letter.

"Open it" she said, Harry was about to open it but someone rang the doorbell. He put the letter on the pillow before running downstairs in his black silk pyjama opened the door, no one was there.

"Stupid kids" Harry said. Kids have been pranking Harry a lot lately, always ringing his doorbell or throwing water balloons. It annoyed Harry was about to close the door when he noticed something, a dark van was parked in the neighbour's driveway.  
"The neighbours went on a vacation to Cuba" Harry muttered as he closed the door.

"Vampires" he thought, Harry locked the door.

"Selene!" he shouted before running up the stairs. Selene ran out the room.

"What's going on?" she asked Harry.

"Vampires. Outside in a black van." Harry said. Selene's eyes widened.

"Harry, if they are here this morning, I think they were here last night" she said, she ran downstairs, she looked around the house. Upstairs, Harry was packing all his stuff. They needed to get out of there and fast. The vampires were spying on them; they couldn't take the car because they would be followed.

"We have to apparate." he came upstairs running.

"Harry, they thrashed the library. They were looking for something" she said quickly, Harry frowned, then it dawned on him.

"The book of the dead." he said, Selena gasped. The Book of the Dead was a book that imprisoned about a thousand vampire souls with shadow abilities. Shadow vampires wanted their hands on the book. Since they prayed on souls instead of blood, those thousand souls will empower the vampire who has it. Not only will he be stronger, but invincible. Selene was shadow vampire from her dad's side; her father was trying everything he could to secure the book of the dead, that's why he asked for Harry's help.

"Why would they look here? We don't have it." She said. Harry looked at her.

"They want to look at all the possible places. Listen Selene, we're going to go to Diagon Alley." he said before closing the last suitcase.

"Go downstairs and get stuff we can't leave here." Harry told her, Selene nodded before running downstairs. Harry quickly changed into jeans and perfectly ironed white button down shirt, he left the top opened. Selene ran back up, she had a chest with her.

"What's in there?" Harry asked, Selene changed into a white halter top and dark jeans.

"I put, the books Grandma Cissy left you, everything from the vault behind the painting and everything we couldn't let the vampire's get their hands on." Selene said, Harry nodded and shrunk everything before putting them in their pocket.

"Selene, use your shadow abilities" Harry said.

"Ok Harry" she said. Harry nodded before apparating with a pop, Selena looked around before slipping into the shadowed area of the room.

Harry apparated in an alley outside the leaky cauldron, he looked around waiting for Selena who was there a second later.

"Let's go" he said, they walked casually into the Leaky Cauldron and looked around. They went to the back of the pub where there was a brick wall. Harry took out his wand and tapped the bricks. They moved away to reveal Diagon Alley.

"I love this place" Selena said, she took Harry's hand and they walked to the ice cream sat facing each other.

"By the way, did you take your letter?" Selena asked. Harry's eyes widened.

"Shit, I forgot" he said, Selene smiled before taking the letter.

"Got it" she said, Harry smiled before taking the letter.

"Open it" Selena said, Harry nodded and opened the letter, once he touched its content, he felt a pull in his navel and Selena wasn't in front of him anymore.

When she saw Harry disappear, Selene grew angry.

"The parchment was tricked" she muttered before standing up, anger was evident in her eyes. They flashed red before she retreated into the shadows.

* * *

Harry took out his wand as he felt his feet touch the ground, he couldn't see anything.

"12 Grimmauld Place" A voice whispered in his ear. Suddenly, everything became clear, Harry realised that he was in a kitchen, many people were looking at pointed his wand.

"Who are you people?" he asked angrily.

"Put your wand down my boy" an elderly voice said behind Harry, Harry quickly turned around and pointed his wand at the man's throat. Suddenly, Harry had multiple wands pointed at him.

"Calm down my boy, I am Albus Dumbledore, and you are in the home of the order" he said, Harry frowned.

"The Order of the phoenix" Harry thought before putting his wand down. Many sighs of relief were heard.

"What am I doing here?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"Please sit" he said, Harry shook his head.

"I'll stand" he said, Dumbledore nodded.

"Harry, we looked for you all these years. Where have you been?" he asked, Harry shrugged.

"Places" he said. Dumbledore frowned.

"We sent you multiple letters since you were 11" he said, Harry frowned.

"I never got those letters. Grandma Cissy" he thought.

Harry smirked.

"Didn't get them" he said plainly.

"Why do you want me here?" Harry asked, he needed to get back to Selene.

"We want you to go to Hogwarts" Dumbledore said.

"I go to Hogwarts, finish my education and leave these bastards." he thought.

"Okay" Harry said, Dumbledore sighed in relief.

"I thought it was going to be harder." he said. Harry smirked.

"But, I want to leave the grounds on weekend and I don't want to wear the uniform. Well, some parts of it" Harry said, Dumbledore nodded.

"Okay then. I'm leaving" Harry said, Dumbledore stood up.

"One more thing" he said, Harry took out his wand in case.

"Come with me to the living room." Dumbledore said, Harry nodded and walked behind Dumbledore.

"No one walks behind me" Harry said, Harry looked back at the order. He glared at them before following Dumbledore. Dumbledore opened the door of the living room and Harry walked in. He frowned when he caught sight of...


	3. Meeting The Parents

_"No one walks behind me" Harry said, Harry looked back at the order, he glared at them before following Dumbledore. Dumbledore opened the door of the living room and Harry walked in. He frowned when he caught sight of..._

* * *

**Ch3:Meeting The Parents**

Harry frowned when he caught sight of his parents.

"Harry" Lily said standing up and walking towards him, Harry frowned and backed up. Lily's face fell; she felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Harry please" she begged but Harry shook his head. He turned to Dumbledore.

"Is this why you brought me here?" he asked angrily, Dumbledore nodded.

"Harry, talk to Lily and James" Dumbledore said, Harry ran a hand through his hair, he was frustrated. James stood up.

"Harry, we are so sorry-" he started but Harry cut him off.

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it. I'm getting out of here" Harry said before going for the door. Dumbledore blocked his way.

"I can't allow that Harry" he said, Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore's heart.

"Move" he said in a low dangerous voice, Dumbledore shook his head.

"I would listen to him if I were you" a voice said. Harry didn't turn around. Lily and James looked around wands out. Selene smirked as she came out the shadows. Lily almost had a heart attack.

"Who are you?" James asked as he approached her. Harry smirked.

"A friend of mine" he said. Dumbledore stared at Selene.

"Harry, can you and your friend stay here?" he asked, Harry frowned and put down his wand.

"Harry will stay, I won't" Selene said, Harry turned to her.

"What?" he asked, Selene nodded and walked to him.

"I'll stay with dad. Harry with all those people after you, you need a place to lay low." she said, Harry nodded. He knew she was right.

"Who is after you Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry smirked.

"Vampires" Lily gasped. She ran to Harry and put a hand on his arm. Harry stiffened, Lily let go quickly as if she was burned.

"Why are they after you?" she asked, Harry shrugged, he didn't want to say too much.

"They think I have something that they need." he said, Dumbledore frowned.

"I'll talk to Denemian, leader of the vampires". Harry turned to him and shook his head.

"He won't help, the vampires that are after me, he doesn't control." he said.

"I'll still ask him to find any information and to send some of his people to protect you." Dumbledore said. Harry laughed.

"Sorry, but Denemian won't do that" he said, Dumbledore frowned.

"Why not?" James asked. Harry smirked.

"Me and his daughter kinda hooked up" Harry said, Selene rolled her eyes and Lily looked at her son like he grew a second head.

"Hooked up?" Lily asked, Harry smirked.

"Oh my goodness. You did" Lily said, James was confused while Dumbledore had a grave face.

"He did what?" James asked. Lily turned to him.

"He had sex with a vampire" she whispered. James almost fainted.

"A vampire?" he asked faintly, Harry rolled his eyes. Selene bit her lip.  
"Is that the way they are going to act once they find out about me?" she thought.

"This is not good" Dumbledore said. Lily turned to him, she was angry.

"Not good? IT'S TERRIBLE! Harry,what if she got pregnant?" Lily asked. Harry frowned.

"It's not of your business if she did or didn't" he said on the defensive. Selene knew Harry was feeling attacked.

"She did, didn't she. HARRY! My grandchild is a half-vampire" Lily said before sitting down. Harry glared at her.

"You won't have to worry about that...The baby's no longer" he said, Lily stood up quickly.

"She got it terminated...that's INHUMAN" Lily said, Harry had enough.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WOMEN! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" he shouted, Lily shut up, she looked like she got slapped in the face and soon enough the tears started falling. James quickly went to comfort his wife while glaring at Harry who ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not staying here" he said to Dumbledore, Selene shook her head.

"No you are. I better get going" she said, she gave Harry a quick hug and kiss before walking out the living room. Once she closed the door behind her, Selene sighed and slipped into the shadow.


	4. The Kids

_"No you are .I better get going" she said, she gave Harry a quick hug and kiss before walking out the living room. Once she closed the door behind her, Selene sighed and slipped into the shadow._

* * *

**Ch4:The Kids**

Harry grumbled angrily as he was led upstairs by Lily.

"Your brothers and sister are eager to see you" she said, Harry frowned.

"I hope you didn't mistreat the poor kids" he said rudely. Lily stopped before continuing to walk. Harry smirked. They arrived in front of a door where you could hear kids laughing and chatting. Avoiding Harry's eye, Lily opened the door and the noise stopped, they all turned to her.

"Hi mom" a little girl said, she looked about 12. Lily smiled.

"Harry's here" she said, the kids all stood up, Harry rolled his eyes before entering. He looked around. There were 3 red heads, Micheal, a bushy haired girl and a little boy.

"Introduce yourselves" Lily said gently. Harry rolled his eyes.

The girl that greeted Lily stood up and walked over to him.

"I'm Lo Alexandra Potter, short for Lora. I'm in my second year at Hogwarts." she said extending her hand, Harry looked at the hand before looking at the little girl smirking. Lo frowned before going to sit down.

"She looks like Lily" Harry thought. Lo had long fiery red hair and emerald green eyes, she looked like a miniature version of Lily.

"I'm Hermione Granger, I'm 16" the bushy haired girl said, Harry smirked as he saw her two front teeth.

"I'm Ron Weasley. I'm also 16" the red head said, Harry snorted when he saw Ron, skinny with no muscle.

"I'm Ginny. I'm 15" the red head girl said, Harry looked at her.

"Not bad looking, but too young" he said. Ginny blushed. Ron clenched his fist, before he could do anything, the little boy waddled over to Harry and tugged on his pants. The little boy had red hair and brown eyes.

"Tell Harry your name" Lily said gently. The little boy took his hand out of his mouth.

" Awex" he said, Harry turned to Lily.

"Alex" she clarified before turning back to the boy.

"How old are you?" she asked, the little boy smiled, he put up 3 fingers. Lily clapped.

"Good boy" she said, Harry turned to her.

"What is he? a dog?" he asked rudely, Lily glared at him. Michael in all his glory walked up to Harry.

"Hi Harry" he said, Harry looked at him.

"What do you want?" he asked, Micheal frowned.

"To reintroduce myself, where have you been all these years?" he asked, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Here and there. Same old Micheal, skinny and ugly. I see you got stuck with the black hair and brown eyes" he said, Micheal flushed.

"Harry, be nice to your brother" Lily scolded. Harry glared at her.

"What are you? My mother?" he asked, Lily flushed and Harry smirked.

"Excuse me" she said before walking out the room.

"What was that for?" Micheal asked angrily, Harry smirked.

"What? I was just asking a question" he said, Micheal got mad and was about to punch Harry. Harry was faster, he grabbed Micheal's throat and slammed him on the wall.

"Don't mess with me" he said before letting go. Hermione ran to Micheal and knelt down next to him, helping him up.

"Are you alright?" she asked, Micheal nodded before getting up. Hermione glared at Harry.

"You shouldn't have done that" Ginny said, Harry turned to her.

"You know, I like you better when you shut up" he said, Ginny blushed before looking down.

"Don't talk like that to my sister. She dosen't like you, heck she doesn't think your attractive" Ron said, Harry smirked.

"But you do right?" he asked, Ron face flushed.

"W-what?" he asked, Harry smirked.

"It's ok, I know I'm like a perfect man specimen" he said, Hermione glared at him.

"You are so full of yourself" she said. Harry smirked and winked at her, Hermione blushed before looking down.

"You see the power I have over women?" he asked Micheal.

"Something you never will have" he added. Ginny stood up and walked towards Harry, she was angry.

"Why are you acting like this?" she asked angrily, Harry tilted his head.

"You know, you are very attractive when you're mad, for a kid you are pretty hot" he said, Ginny blushed.

"I'm 15! I'm not a kid" she said, Harry winked at her.

"Stop checking out my sister you pig" Ron said angrily. Harry laughed.

"Don't worry. I would never go for your sister, she's too young and inexperienced for me" Harry said, Ginny flushed a tomato red.

"All you think about is sex" Micheal said.

"No, I think about Quidditch, woman, how nice I look and woman." Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry, you are my brother right?" Lo asked, Harry turned to her.

"Unfortunately we share the same blood." he said, Lo frowned.

"You don't like us? We never did anything to you" she said, Harry smiled.

"Go ask your parents little girl" he said before walking out the room.

"Unfortunately, I have to stay here for a while, don't bother me" he added before closing the door.

"Kids" he thought before walking downstairs.

* * *

"He is so rude" Hermione said once Harry left, Ron nodded.

"I can't believe he's related to you Micheal" he said. Micheal frowned.

"I don't get him" he said, Hermione shrugged.

"No one gets him" she said. They didn't notice a shadow figure on the other side of the room, Selene. She watched Harry's interaction with the kids and shook her head.

" Same old Harry, always wants to cause trouble" she thought before sinking into the shadow.


	5. Diagon Alley

_" Same old Harry, always wants to cause trouble" she thought before sinking into the shadow._

* * *

**Ch 5:Diagon Alley**

Harry didn't touch his food during dinner, he just sat and watched everyone eat.

"Aren't you going to touch your food Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked kindly. Harry looked at the food in disgust.

"No thank you" he said, Mrs. Weasley looked down hurt.

"You should be thankful Mrs. Weasley cooked this great meal in your honor" James said, Harry shrugged.

"No one asked her to. She doesn't even know me" he said, Mrs. Weasley's face grew red.

"Harry, be nice" Lily scowled. Harry rolled his eyes and stood up.

"It's not like I ask to be here" he said. Lily sighed.

"Harry, today we are going to Diagon Alley. It's a -" she started but was rudely cut off.

"I know what Diagon Alley is woman! It's not like I lived under a rock all these years" Harry said. James frowned.

"Don't talk to your mother like that Harry" he said, Harry smirked and crossed his arms.

"When are we leaving?" Harry asked in a nicer tone. James smiled.

"In 2 hours" he said, Harry walked out the kitchen.

"Can't you be nice?" a voice asked behind him. Harry smirked but didn't turn around.

"Selene. I missed you" he walked forward and put her arms around his waist.

"I missed you to baby," she said as she pressed her cheek against his back.

" Come upstairs before any of those nosy fuckers get out the kitchen" Harry said, Selene sighed and removed her hands. Harry turned to face her.

"They are your family Harry, can't you forgive them?" she asked, Harry growled.

"I'll never forgive them" he said. Selene ran a hand through her hair.

"You know how family is important to me Harry. I think you should talk to them," she tried once more. Harry shook his head.

"I don't feel like it, come upstairs with me" he said, Selene rolled her eyes and went in the shadows before Harry could grab her ran a hand through his hair in frustration before walking up the stairs.

As Harry got ready to go to Diagon Alley, he couldn't help but feel slightly and Selene never fought before.

"It wasn't a fight, more like a decision we didn't agree on." Harry kept telling himself. As he walked down the stairs, he saw that everyone was waiting for him.

"Took you long enough," Ron said. Harry glared at him.

"Shut up Weasel, unlike you I have a wardrobe to choose from" he snapped. Ron's face turned red.

"Harry" Lily snapped. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Can we just leave" he said. Lily sighed and took out a portkey.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione and Molly, we are taking this portkey" she said, Harry grabbed on, not looking once at Lily.

_1 2 3 WOOSH_

Harry landed and quickly started walking away from the group.

"Harry!" Lily called out. Harry ignored her and kept walking. He went in Flourish&Botts.

"Harry, I'm sorry about yesterday but I still think you have to talk to your parents" Selene said behind him. Harry sighed.

"We already talked about this Selene, I am not having a talk with them. I like our relationship the way it is. Stop pressuring me" he said. Selene glared at his back.

"And stop glaring at me wishing I would die on the spot." Harry said dismissively. Selene huffed and crossed her arm.

"Harry, we finally caught up to you" Lily said, she looked at Selene and smiled.

"Hi Selene" she said, Selene smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Potter" she greeted back. Harry rolled his eyes and went to the next book shelf. Lily bit her lip.

"Don't worry, I know it's hard getting Harry's trust but it will come don't worry" Selene said, Lily smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder how a girl like you ended up with Harry" Hermione said, Selene smiled.

"Sometimes I ask myself the same question" she joked.

"I heard that" Harry's voice came clear. Selene rolled her eyebrows.

"Would you like to join us Selene?" Mrs. Weasley asked, Selene smiled and nodded.

"Of course" she said. They spent the day shopping and having to deal with Harry's sarcastic remarks. Surprisingly, Selene got him to shut up.

"You have to teach me how to make him shut up like that" Lily said.

"Selene, can I talk to you for a sec?" Harry cut in on their conversation. Selene smiled and let Harry lead her to the side.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked. Harry looked at Lily.

"Do you have to be so buddy-buddy with my mom?" he asked, Selene smirked.

"You called her mom" she said, Harry growled in frustration.

"You are missing the whole point Selene! Stop being so buddy-buddy...I know they'll use you against me" he said. Selene shook her head.

"They are your parents Harry!" she said, Harry nodded.

"Exactly, they are my parents and they will do anything to get me back. Including using my loved ones." he said, Selene rolled her eyes before walking away.

"HEY! Where are you going?" Harry called out. Selene kept walking.

"I'm going home. It was a mistake coming" she said. Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Is everything fine Harry?" a voice asked behind him.

"Why do you care?" Harry asked rudely before walking away. Lily looked as her son disappeared through the crowd. A reassuring hand squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't worry. He'll come back to us." James said. Lily nodded.

"I hope so" she muttered.


	6. I Love You

_"I hope so" she muttered._

* * *

**Ch6:I Love You**

Harry woke up grumpy and tired, he couldn't sleep last night. He kept thinking about his fight with Selene, he couldn't understand why she cared so much. He stripped and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He walked out the room and bumped into Ginny who fell to the ground. Harry sighed.  
"Can't you watch were you're going?" he said, Ginny blushed when she saw Harry's toned stomach. Harry smirked, he was about to say something when Selene appeared behind Ginny. Harry looked at her.  
"Hey" he greeted. Ginny thought he was talking to her, she smiled.  
"How are you? Getting used to everything?" she asked, Selene smirked and nodded towards Ginny. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"It'll get better" Ginny added. Harry looked at Selene's retreating figure and then looked down at Ginny.  
"Why are you still in front of me" he said before roughly walking past her. Ginny frowned, she was confused.

" I was thinking maybe you needed someone to cheer you up" Selene said, as she ran a finger down Harry's chest. Harry smiled and kissed her roughly. Selene was used to Harry being so rough. When he was frustrated or angry, he got very rough.

"I'm glad you're here" Harry said. Selene smiled, she loved it when Harry needed her, wanted her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, slightly biting his lower lip. Harry growled. Selene smiled; she loved it when Harry got all excited and almost animal like.  
Harry grabbed her ass and raised her up. Selene wrapped her legs around his waist. Harry pushed her onto the wall, Selene ran a hand through his wet hair. She felt Harry's erection against her opening. She knew he wanted it, but she decided to play with him for a while. She broke away and unwrapped her legs. She bent down and grabbed his hard on. Harry groaned as Selene stroke him. He moaned slightly.

"Come on Selene, don't do this" he groaned. Selene smirked and kept stroking, she grabbed Harry's wand and gave it to him. He never went anywhere without it. Harry pointed to the door, locking and soundproofing it. Selene smiled as Harry dropped his wand, she opened her mouth and took his hard on in. Harry groaned.  
"You are killing me Selene" he said, Selene expertly used her tongue to lick him while stroking herself with her free hand, she could feel herself getting wet. When Harry was about to cum in her mouth, Selene stopped and looked up at Harry who was panting. He grabbed Selene and helped her up, he kissed her moaned.

Harry laid her down in the tub and spread her legs apart. Selene bit her lip when she felt Harry insert his two fingers in her, stroking and thrusting.  
Selene moaned and stroke her breasts. Harry smiled as he saw her gasp in pleasure.  
"I-I'm ready H-Harry.I-I need you inside n-now" she said as she gasp and moaned. Harry smirked and brought his hard-on at her opening, he smirked before thrusting hard into her. Selene screamed as Harry thrust in and out. He was going hard. Selene moaned.  
"Oh Harry. Ohh" she moaned as Harry grabbed unto her breasts. Harry slowed down slightly and rubbed her clit. Selene gasp and her hips bucked.  
"OH!" she moaned loudly. Harry quickened the pace. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, Harry got out of Selene and cummed on her stomach. They were both panting and sweating . The jet of water was hitting Harry's back. Harry kissed Selene softly.

"I love you" he said after he caught his breath. Selene smiled.  
"I love you too" she said, Harry and Selene just laid there while the water kept running. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.  
"Harry? Are you alright?" Lily called out, Harry sighed and got up, he took out his wand and canceled all the charms. Wrapping a towel around himself, he opened the door slightly.  
"I'm fine, getting out soon" he said before quickly closing the door, Selene got up and wrapped a towel around herself.

"I better go. Love you" she said before fading into the shadows. Harry frowned, he wasn't too keen on his girlfriend walking in the shadows half naked, but he didn't dwell on it too much.


	7. Weakness

_"I better go. Love you" she said before fading into the shadows. Harry frowned, he wasn't too keen on his girlfriend walking in the shadows half naked, but he didn't dwell on it too much._

* * *

**Ch7:Weakness**

Harry smiled as he walked down the steps of Grimmauld Place to go eat his little "alone time" with Selene, he was as good as new. Harry opened the kitchen door and walked in. Everyone turned to him, some eyes wide.  
Harry ignored them and sat down next to Ginny.  
"Umm Harry? Are you feeling ok?" James asked. Harry nodded.  
"Yea, why?" he asked, James looked at Lily then back at him.  
"You're smiling" he said plainly, Harry smirked.  
"Is this better?" he asked before taking a bite out bagel. Lo rolled her eyes, she knew it was too good to be true. Harry looked at her and she smiled slightly.

"Hi everybody!" a voice said making everyone jump except Harry who smirked and leaned into his seat.  
"Hey Selene, how was your morning?" he asked, Selene smirked.  
"Perfect" she said. Harry smiled. The others were confused.  
"Hi Selene" Lily greeted, Selene smiled at her.  
"Hi Mrs. Potter" she said before sitting down next to her.  
"Please call me Lily" Lily said, Selene smiled and looked at Harry who frowned. She smiled slightly, showing her fangs. Molly gasped and started chocking on her food. Selene quickly looked at her eyes wide.  
"Molly, are you alright?" Arthur asked, Molly pointed at Selene.  
"V-Vam,"she said before starting to cough again. Selene looked at Harry who stood up. She stood up also, backing away slightly. Finally when Molly calmed down, she looked at Selene and opened her mouth to speak when Harry cut her off.  
"Are you alright Mrs. Weasley?" he asked politely, everyone turned to him shocked. Selene took this as her cue to leave.

"Harry? What is up with you today?" Ginny asked. Harry glared at her.  
"Don't get used to it" he said before storming off. Everyone was confused.  
"Is it just me or is Harry having mood swings?" Micheal asked. Everyone nodded.

"I don't get him" Lora said. Hermione nodded.  
"Neither do we" she replied.  
"Harry" little Alex said. Lily smiled at him.  
"Yes. Harry is your brother" she said before giving him a plastic spoon.

Meanwhile, Harry was running up the stairs to his room. He closed the door after he got in.  
"Selene" he said, Selene got out the shadows.  
"She saw my fangs" she said. Harry nodded.  
"This is bad, she was about to admit to everyone that you were a vampire" Selene nodded, distress evident in her eyes.  
"What got into you? "Harry asked angrily, Selene jumped at the tone.  
"Excuse me?" she asked angrily, Harry turned to her.  
"That was stupid of you, bearing your fangs in a room full a wizards" he said, Selene glared at him.  
"Do not call me stupid" she said angrily.  
"I will call you anything I want" he said. Selene slapped him.  
"Don't you dare think that just because you're my boyfriend, you own me. I'm not one of those sluts you went out with" she said. Harry grabbed her wrist.  
"Don't hit me" he said. Selene glared at him.  
"I can touch you in any manner that I find right" she said. Harry glared at her.  
"Why can't you be like those brainless, slutty girls I went out with, at least they knew when to shut up" he said angrily. Selene put her hands on her hip.

"Harry, you know the damage I can do, don't mess with me" she said. Harry smirked.  
"That's nothing compare to everything I can do" he said, Selene glared at him.  
"I never noticed this before, but now I do" she said, Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"What? That I am perfect?" he asked smirking. Selene looked at Harry disgusted.  
"You are so full of yourself and such a womanizer" she said, Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm surprised a women like Grandma Cissy raised you. I bet right now she's watching over you and she's ashamed," Selene said angrily, Harry clenched his fist. Selene knew she hit a nerve.

_SMACK!_

Selene's eyes widened as she fell to the ground. She raised a hand to her cheek and looked at Harry in shock. Harry's eyes teared up.  
"I know It's wrong to hit a girl, but I will not apologise. Next time you talk about Grandma Cissy like that Selene, I will make sure you regret it. Now get the fuck out of here" he said. Selene quickly stood up and shadowed out of the room. She was distraught, she couldn't believe Harry just slapped her.

Harry sat on his bed. He put his face in his hands and cried for the first time since a long time. He knew it was wrong to hit Selene.  
"What the fuck is wrong with me" he thought, Harry stood up and walked out the door, no one was in the hallway, so Harry walked to the bathroom and locked the looked at his tear stained face in the mirror and turned away.  
"Why am I so fucking weak?" he asked himself before turning to the mirror once more and punching it with all his might. Harry glared at his broken up reflection. He looked at his fist and saw that it was all bloody. Harry wiped his tears and opened the cabinet; he found a first aid kit.  
"Lily" he thought before taking it. He could have healed it with magic but he didn't want to.


	8. Comfort

_"Why am I so fucking weak?" he asked himself before turning to the mirror once more and punching it with all his forces. Harry glared at his broken up reflection. He looked at his fist and saw that it was all bloody. Harry wiped his tears and opened the cabinet, where he found a first aid kit.  
"Lily" he thought before taking it. He could have healed it with magic but he didn't want to._

* * *

**Ch8:Comfort**

Harry walked down the stairs, he was angry and he needed to take it out on someone. Harry entered the living room, everyone was there. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Micheal were all there, playing chess. They turned towards Harry.

"Hi Harry" Ginny said softly, Harry ignored her and sat on a couch.  
"Are you alright Harry?"Micheal asked trying to be a good brother, Harry glared at him.  
"Shut the fuck up. You're the last person I want to talk to" he said angrily. Ron stood up.  
"Hey! He's just trying to be a good brother" Ron shouted. Harry stood up.  
"Wow Micheal. I see you have your own personal bitch to fight for you" he said. Ron's face turned red.  
"I'm standing up for him because I'm his friend" he retorted, Harry smirked.  
"You know, you're like the sidekick of the superhero" he said, he knew he hit a nerve. Ron clenched his fist and launched at Harry who grabbed Ron's fist before it collided with his face and squeezed.

Ron shouted in pain and Harry let go. Ron's face grew red with anger and he jumped on Harry, punching him a few times.  
"Ron, stop!" Hermione shouted as she tried to pull Ron off Harry who somehow managed to get on top of Ron. Harry punched him several times.  
"Harry let go" Micheal said as he tried to pull Harry off Ron. Suddenly, Harry was thrown across the room. He looked up and saw James pointing his wand at Ron, checking him for injuries. Harry smirked when he saw Ron's bloody face.  
"What is wrong with you?" James asked. Harry glared at him.  
"He deserved it" he answered. Micheal looked at him.

"You have a bloody lip" he said before walking away, showing his disappointment. Hermione glared at Harry as tears fell down her face.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, Harry crossed his arms.  
"I'm done trying to defend myself if no one is going to believe me. You people always jump to conclusions" he said before angrily walking out. Hermione watched him leave.

"What happened to him?" she asked herself. Looking at Ron, she winced, his face was bruised.  
"You'll be fine Ron" she said distracted, she was still thinking about Harry. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how. She looked one last time at Ron before going after Harry. She found him in the library sitting on the floor staring straight ahead.

"Harry?" she said timidly. Harry didn't look at her. Hermione closed the door gently and walked over to him.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, Harry didn't turn to her.  
"Why do you care?" he asked, Hermione shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't know" she said. Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione sat down next to him.  
"What happened to you Harry? What's wrong? Why were you so mad?" she asked, Harry looked at her.

"Which one do I answer first?" he joked, Hermione looked at him but didn't see any laughter in his sighed.

"Nothing happened to me" he said, Hermione shook her head.

"Then why are you so angry?" she asked, Harry didn't answer.

"Why don't you talk to Selene? Where is she?" Hermione asked, Harry stiffened, Hermione frowned.  
"Is it Selene Harry? The reason you're so angry" she asked, Harry turned his face, Hermione smiled slightly; she wasn't looking at Harry, the bad boy, but at Harry, the lost little boy.

"We got into a fight" Harry answered after a while.  
"What kind of fight?" Hermione asked. Harry ran a hand through his hair.  
"A huge one, we broke up" he answered. Hermione grabbed his hand. Harry looked at her in shock. Hermione felt her cheeks flush; she smiled at Harry who turned around, but kept his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry" she said. Harry shrugged.  
"I guess it just wasn't meant to be" he said. Harry stared at Hermione.  
"Why are you being so nice to me when I was such an ass?" he asked, Hermione shrugged.

"I'll get back to you when I have an answer" she said. Harry smiled.  
"You aren't that bad Hermione." he said. Hermione smiled.  
"You aren't either, I was able to hold a conversation with you" she said. Harry smiled apologetically.  
"Sorry about that" he said. Hermione smiled.

"This is very weird," she said. Harry nodded.  
"Hermione!" a voice called out from the hallway. Hermione sighed and removed her hand from Harry's.  
"I better go" she said. Harry nodded. He was slightly disappointed that she had to leave.  
" What is wrong with me?" he asked. Hermione was about to leave when she turned and gave him a quick hug. She smelled like raspberries.

"See you later" she whispered before quickly walking out the library. Harry stayed put; he ran a hand through his hair.

"Hermione Granger, you never cease to surprise me" he thought before standing up and walking out the library.


	9. Naked Situation

_Hermione Granger, you never cease to surprise me" he thought before standing up and walking out the library._

* * *

**Ch9:Naked situation**

Harry sighed as he went down for dinner. He kept thinking about Selene.  
"Am I ever going to see her again?" he thought.  
"Harry" a voice said behind him. Harry turned to face Selene.

"Selene? What are you doing here?" he asked, a small part of him was hoping she was here for him.

"We have to put our differences aside. If you don't remember, we have the book of the dead to find" she said. Harry nodded, disappointed.

"I got a lead" she said. The kitchen door opened and Lily walked out.  
"Selene! I haven't seen you in ages. I hope you're staying for dinner" she said. Selene shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, I'm only here to tell Harry something important" she said. Lily nodded.  
"It was nice to see you. Harry, don't be too long. Your food is getting cold" she said. Selene waved at her and turned back to Harry.

"What's the lead?" he asked. Selene looked back at Harry.

"My father thinks the book of the dead is in Argonia, at the temple" she said. Harry's eyes widened. Argonia was a vampire town. They hated humans, they thought they shouldn't walk this earth. The temple of Argonia was a very important temple in vampire history. It contained the soul of famous vampires. Other vampires went in daily to worship their souls.

"Argonia. The place is full of vampires, they will kill me if I go over there, I'm no vampire. They hate humans" he said. Selene nodded.

"I know, my father was able to get a hold of the vamcuristo potion" she said. Harry frowned.

"Vamcuristo potion? I thought that was a myth" he said. Selene shook her head.

The vamcuristo potion was so rare most people thought it was a myth. It enabled someone to be a vampire for a limited amount of time.

"He was able to get it. I don't know how, but he did" she said. Harry nodded.  
"So I'll be the one drinking it" he said. Selene rolled her eyes.  
"Obviously" she said. Harry glared at her.

"When are we going?" he asked.  
"Tomorrow night" Selene said. Harry nodded.

Selene was about to leave when Harry said her name.  
"Yes?" she asked. Harry looked at her sadly.  
"I'm sorry" he said.  
Selene stared at him before walking into the shadows. Harry sighed and walked into the kitchen. Everyone was already eating.  
Harry sat next to Hermione and piled his plate high with food.

"Where were you?" Hermione whispered. Harry looked at her. He still wasn't used to being friends with her.  
"I was talking to Selene" he said. Hermione smiled slightly. A small part of her was jealous and she didn't know why.

"Are you guys back together?" she asked hoping he would say no. When Harry shook his head, Hermione refrained from smiling.

Ron was looking at them.  
"How come Hermione is friends with Harry?" he asked Micheal. Micheal shrugged.  
"I don't know" he answered. Ron glared at Harry.

"Well, it has to stop" he thought. When dinner ended, Hermione decided to do a little studying. She went to the library and started reading up on Arithmancy.

"Hermione" Hermione looked up and saw Ron.  
"Hey Ron, how are you feeling?" she asked, his face wasn't swollen anymore, but he still had a black eye.  
"I'm alright" he said, he sat down next to her.  
"Hermione, can I ask you something?" he asked, Hermione lowered her book and nodded.

"Why are you so buddy-buddy with Harry?" he asked, the question surprised Hermione.  
"I thought maybe he wanted a friend" she said. Ron snorted.  
"He's bad news 'Mione. He's using you" he said. Hermione glared at him.  
"That's absurd Ronald" she said picking up her book.

"I know guys like him Hermione. He's not interested in you" Ron said. Hermione glared at him  
"Are you saying he's interested in my body Ronald?" she asked. Ron blushed but nodded. Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"Well, you are totally wrong" she said. Ron raised an eyebrow.  
"Guys like him only like girls for their physique." he said. Hermione stood up.  
"Stop it Ronald! You are wrong" she said before storming out.  
"No I'm not, he'll hurt you" Ron muttered.

Hermione stormed out of the library and bumped into Harry.  
"Woah" he said when he saw her face. Hermione sighed.  
"Sorry" she said. Harry nodded.  
"What's up?" he asked.  
"It's Ron, he's being such a jerk" she said. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"Doesn't surprise me" he said. Hermione playfully slapped him.  
"Don't be mean," she said. Harry was shocked. He never let anyone playfully slap him before, except Selene and a few close friends.

"I better go" Hermione said. Harry nodded.

Micheal was coming up the stairs, and froze when he saw Harry and Hermione talking, he was carrying a cup of orange juice. Hermione blushed, she felt like she got caught doing something wrong. Harry was confused.

Micheal gave Hermione a confused look and was about to take a last step when he tripped and his orange juice flew all over Hermione.

"MICHEAL!" she shouted. Harry smirked. Micheal stood up.  
"Sorry 'Mione, it was an accident" he said quickly. Hermione touched her juice soaked hair.  
"Great, now I have to go take a shower" she said walking quickly to the room she shared with Ginny. Harry shook his head and walked to his room.

In her room, Hermione stripped and wrapped herself with a fluffy white towel.  
"What happened?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at her, she was brushing her hair.  
"Micheal poured orange juice all over me" she said. Ginny smiled.

"Boys" she said. Hermione nodded.  
"Talking about boys, what's the deal between you and Harry?" Ginny asked. Hermione blushed.  
"Nothing, we're just friends" she said. Ginny snorted.  
"Could've fooled me" she said. Hermione blushed a deeper shade of red and left the room before Ginny could say anything more.

Meanwhile, Harry needed to go pee real bad. He stood up and walked out the room. He was reading up about the book of the dead, looking for clues.  
He walked up to the bathroom. Not hearing anything, he opened the door.

"AHHHH!" Hermione shouted as she tried to cover herself. Harry's eyes widened as he stared at her body.  
"Get out!" she shouted before throwing a bar of soap that missed him. Harry quickly closed the door and smirked.

"Nice body" he called out before walking away, his urge to pee gone. In the bathroom, Hermione was mortified.  
"I can't believe Harry just saw me naked" she thought. She quickly went to lock the door, hearing his comment made her blush deep red.  
"Oh god!" she said before entering the shower.


	10. To Argonia

_"Nice body" he called out before walking away, his urge to pee gone. In the bathroom, Hermione was mortified.  
"I can't believe Harry just saw me naked" she thought. She quickly went to lock the door, hearing his comment made her blush deep red.  
"Oh god!" she said before entering the shower._

* * *

**Ch10: To Argonia**

Harry woke up the next morning and sighed.  
"Going to Argonia" he thought. He magically washed his body since he didn't want to wake anybody up; he dressed himself in black pants and a black silk button down shirt. Just as he was putting his shoes on, Selene appeared in his room.

"Hey" Harry greeted, Selene didn't greet him back.  
"Meet me downstairs" she said, before turning and walking towards the shadows.  
"What happened to us?" Harry asked. Selene stopped, if Harry could see her face, he would have seen the tears streaming down her face. Selene took a deep breath and disappeared. Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He sighed and walked over to the closet; he packed a small bag full of dark clothes and sighed.  
"Alright, time to go" he muttered before opening the door, he walked out and closed it softly behind him. He was heading towards the stairs when he heard a familiar voice.

"Harry?" a voice asked, Harry turned to face Hermione and his little brother Alex. Alex was wide awake while Hermione was half asleep.

"What are you doing up?" Harry asked Hermione, she took a shaky step towards him.

"Umm, What are you doing up" she asked, rubbing her tired eyes. Harry bit his lip.

"Shit" he said. He walked over to Hermione and kissed her. Hermione gasped.

"Sorry" he said before taking Alex and stupefying Hermione.

"Hawy" Alex said giggling, Harry sighed and levitated Hermione. He laid Hermione down and put Alex next to her.

"Hawy" Alex repeated, Harry out a finger to his lips and walked out. He came back a second later, remembering to enervate Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath as she came back to conscious. She looked around and found herself in Ginny's room.

"Harry?" she called out. She could have sworn she saw him and he kissed her.

"Maybe it was a dream. Oh fudge, I dream about Harry" she thought. She looked at Alex who yawned.

"You are getting tired finally" she whispered. Hermione was taking care of Alex so Lily and James could finally be left alone.

Meanwhile, Harry was quietly walking downstairs.

"What took you so long?" Selene smiled apologetically.

"I had to bring two people back to bed" he answered, Selene raised an eyebrow.

"Do they know?" she asked. Harry shook his head.  
"I made sure" he said. Selene nodded and handed him a portkey.

"It will take us right outside of Argonia."she said. Harry nodded.

Selene took out a broke picture frame, Harry looked at it and felt a pinch in his heart. It was the picture frame that used to held a great picture of him and Selene. He offered it to her too cheer her up one day. He looked at her, but she wouldn't catch his eye.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, SWOOSH_

Harry felt the familiar pull in his navel as they left Grimmauld felt his feet touch the ground and he opened his eyes. They were outside of Argonia, in a huge field.

"Argonia isn't far from here" Selene said, she took a vial filled with a dark liquid almost handed it to Harry who stared at it with disgust.

"The potion" she said, Harry took and quickly drank it.

"It's foul" he said before he felt all tingly.

"You got a mirror?" he asked Selene who handed it to him. Harry looked at himself and gasped. His skin was pasty white and his eyes dark blue, almost black.

"Awesome. I can get used to this" he said bearing his fangs. Selene tried not to smile.

"Let's go" she said. Harry closed his mouth and followed her to Argonia.


	11. Taking the book

_"Let's go" she said, Harry closed his mouth and followed her to Argonia._

* * *

**Ch11:Taking the Book**

Harry and Selene walked through Argonia, many vampires were talking amongst each other. They lived like humans except slightly differently. Harry looked at the multiple markets and the food they were serving.

"Selene, you are a half-vampire. Won't they notice?" Harry whispered. Selene shrugged.

"Some will, but most won't care" she whispered back. Harry looked up and saw the temple at the top of the hill.

"Let's get this done, the longer we stay here the more attention we attract" he said quickly, Selene nodded and they walked through the crowded market.

Harry felt a pull of his shirt and he looked at the culprit. It was a woman, fairly attractive but not Harry's type.

"Hello, my name is Abria" she said silkily. Harry stared at her and followed Selene towards the temple.

"Prostitute" Selene said. Harry turned to her.

"I never met a vampire prostitute before" she said. Selene nodded.

"They prey on humans and lead them to their bed before biting them." she said. Harry stared at her.

"She wanted to bite me?" he asked. Selene shook her head.

"No, just lead you in her bed" she said. Harry looked around.

"They sell blood in little vials" he said. Selene nodded.

Once the arrived at the end of the market, they looked had to walk up the mountain.

"Let's hurry" Selene said. She looked at the sun.

"It's probably noon" she said. Harry nodded and followed Selene on the narrow path. They walked for about half an hour in silence.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Harry asked. Selene turned to him.

"I'm talking to you right now" she said, Harry rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Halfway up the mountain, they stopped for a little break.

"Here" Selene said, Harry looked at the crimson liquid in the vial.

"Is that blood?" Harry asked. Selene nodded, he was about to refuse when he saw a gang of vampires coming down the hill. Harry sighed and took it before drinking it, once the vampires where far away, Harry turned to Selene.

"Not bad" he said. Selene smirked.

"I know, it's because you're a vampire now" she said. Harry looked at the drops of blood left in the vial.

"Where did it come from?" he asked suddenly. Selene was going through her bag.

"From a cow" she said. Harry was disgusted.

"I cannot believe I just drank cow blood" he thought, he quickly gave Selene the vial back.

"What are you looking for?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Chocolate frogs" she said, before sighing in relief when she found them.

" I remember when you ate like 10 chocolate frogs once" Harry said laughing. Selene smiled and handed him one. They quickly ate their chocolate frog before getting up.

"Alright, time to get back to our walk " Harry said. Selene nodded and they started walking. During the rest of their walk, they talked about everything and nothing, making sure no one heard them. The met up with a lot of vampires on the way up. No one suspected them.

"Finally here" Harry said. Selene nodded and looked at the temple. It was dark and gloomy.

"Let's hurry" she muttered before getting in the temple. They looked around and saw multiple statues of ancient vampires.

"They contain the souls of the vampires, don't ask me how they got them in there" Selene whispered. Harry was about to speak but Selene shook her head.

"It's bad to speak in the temple" she said quickly before closing her mouth refusing to say more.

They walked around and prayed to Arakania, a very ancient and powerful vampire who almost succeeded in destroying humans for good, until he got beat by a vampire. All his plans and diaries destroyed so no one will ever know how he did had to discreetly show Harry the traditional prayer.

Finally they passed two double doors.

"Apparently, the book is kept in there" she whispered discreetly. Harry looked at the doors. It was guarded by two vampires who looked cold and mean.

"We need a distraction" Harry frowned before casually walking out the temple, leaving a confused Selene behind.

Harry looked around the temple and down the mountain to make sure no one was watching before taking out his wand and pointing it discreetly to the two giant doors guarding the city. He muttered a spell. Outside the doors appeared two humans, a boy with brown hair and grey eyes and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Harry put back his wand and cleared his throat.

"HUMANS!" he shouted pointing at the doors. Everyone looked at him before looking at where he was pointing. They bared their fangs and walked towards them. Many vampires exited the temple, including the guards. They transformed into bats and flew down. The dummied were supposed to run around avoiding the vampires. Harry looked around before going back in the temple. He looked around for Selene, she was nowhere to be two double doors opened and she walked out.

"Where's the book?" Harry asked. Selene motioned for her bag.

"Let's go" Harry said quickly. They walked out the temple and looked around, one human was still alive. Harry looked outside the city and gasped.

"'re here" he said, Selene looked at the direction Harry was pointing. Multiple shadow vampires were entering the town.

"We have to go" Selene said. Harry looked around desperate for an idea.  
"We can't walk down the mountain. They will kill the human soon, we have to go" she added.

"Let's apparate" Harry said. Selene hugged Harry and they apparated in the forest outside of Aragonia. They looked through the trees, the vampires were shouting and baring their fangs.

"Let's go, they found out they lost the book" Harry said. He took a rock and transformed it into a portkey.

"They're over there!" a voice shouted, Selene was scared she grabbed a part of the rock and it was activated. Both felt a pull in their navel and found themselves in front of Grimmauld Place. They quickly went inside and locked the door.

"I'll bring the book to your father" Harry said, Selene nodded.

"It's safer" she said before giving him the book and disappearing into the shadows. Harry took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to his hid the book in his suitcase and put multiple locking charms on it.

"Harry?" a voice asked behind him.


	12. Accident

_"Harry?" a voice asked behind him._

* * *

**Ch12:Accident**

Harry turned around to face Hermione.

"Yea?" he asked, Hermione stared at him.

"Where did you go?" she asked, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Nowhere, I was in my room all morning" he said, Hermione shook her head.

"I went in your room this morning, you were gone" she said. Harry smirked.

"That's because I was in the bathroom" he said.

"You left the house Harry. Are you stupid?" she asked angrily. Harry frowned.

"First off all what I do is none of your business" he said trying to keep his calm.

"Well, what if your parents went to get you this morning and found you gone?" she asked, Harry shrugged.

"Who cares" he said, Hermione glared at him.

"How can you say that!" she asked her voice rising slightly.

"Why are you making a big deal out of this?" Harry asked calmly. He didn't feel like attracting attention from the others.

"Because Harry, you were careless enough to leave the protection of HQ, if Voldemort caught you it would be a disaster. Think of others before yourself Harry" she said. Harry's face turned cold.

"So what if Voldemort caught me? Why would you care?" he asked angrily. Hermione stared at him in shock.

"Because, he would have killed you" she said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I have better stuff to do than think about Voldemort" he said. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?" she asked, Harry smirked.

"Perhaps" he said. Hermione glared at him.

"I think it's time your mother found out" she said before starting to walk down the stairs. Harry grabbed her wrist and turned her around forcefully.

"Let me go" she said, Harry kept a tight hold on her wrist.

"No one will found out that I left this morning. Stop snooping around Granger, it will only cause you trouble" he said. Hermione glared at him.

"Let me go, didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" she asked, Hermione froze when she realised what she said.

"No she didn't. You want to know why? Because she was too busy fawning over Micheal" Harry said angrily. Hermione glared at him.

"Why are you so jealous?" she asked. Before Harry could answer, he felt pain at the back of his neck. He turned to see the cause and found Ron.

"Let her go Potter" he said angrily. Harry smirked.

"Or what? You're going to beat me with your old ratty broom?" he asked, Ron turned red and pushed Harry. Harry lost his balance and fell down the stairs, taking Hermione with him.

Hermione shouted as she was now free falling, Harry let go of her wrist. The kitchen door flew open and the adults came running out. Ron ran down the stairs and stared at Hermione's body in shock.

"Harry! Hermione!" Lily and Molly shouted at the same time. Lily ran to her son and put his head on her lap. She was stroking his hair and crying. James turned to Ron.

"What happened?" he asked, Ron was in shock. He just kept staring at Hermione.

"Ron?" he asked waving a hand in front of his face. Ron felt tears streaming down his face. Molly ran to her son and took him in her arms.

"We have to get them to St. Mungos" Arthur said, James nodded and picked up Harry, after prying Lily off him. Arthur picked up Harry. They all went to the living room and flooed.

"Mommy?" little Alex called out. Lily turned and stared at her two youngest kids. Her twelve year old daughter was holding his hand.

"Come on you guys, we're going to St. Mungos" she said. Micheal and Ron followed behind.

"You alright mate?" Micheal asked. Ron nodded.

"What happened?" Micheal asked, Ron told him everything.

"Why was Harry grabbing her?" Micheal asked. Ron shrugged.

"It looked like they were arguing" he answered.

When they arrived to St. Mungos, Harry and Hermione were already taken to the hospital. Lily was sobbing and James was trying desperately to comfort her.

"James! Lily!" a voice called out. James looked up and saw Remus and Sirius running towards them. He let go of Lily and ran to them.

"Moony! Padfoot!" he greeted. They both smiled.

"You guys came back from your vacation" James said. Remus nodded.

"We were going to surprise you, but we heard about Harry so we ran over here" he said, James nodded sadly.

"I don't know how it happened. Ron is too distraught to tell us. I guess we have to wait till one of them wakes up" he said. Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry mate, they'll be alright" he said. James smiled.

"Thanks" he said, Remus and Sirius nodded.


	13. You Can't Be Serious

_"Thanks" he said, Remus and Sirius nodded._

* * *

**Ch.13:You can't be serious!**

Lily stood up when the mediwitch walked over to their group.

"How are they?" she asked, the mediwitch smiled.

"Both are fine. Hermione is ready to go home. Harry however, has to stay overnight" she said. Lily nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Can we see them?" Molly asked. The mediwitch nodded.

"Harry may be sleeping, but Hermione is wide awake," she said. The Weasley and Potter family all moved quickly to go visit the two. James, Lily, Micheal,Alex,Lora ,Sirius and Remus all went to see Harry while the rest went to see Hermione.

Lily ran to Harry's bedside, he had a huge white gauze on his forehead and was sleeping.

"Harry?" she asked, Harry slowly opened his eyes, he looked at Lily and then at the others. No emotions were seen on his face so no one knew what he was thinking.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked softly.

"Fine" Harry answered then there was an uncomfortable silence. No one knew what to say. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Harry, guess who's here" James said, Harry shrugged. Remus and Sirius stepped up.

"Hey Harry," Sirius said smiling widely. Harry nodded.

"Hey" he said. Remus came forward.

"How are you?" he asked, Harry nodded.

"Fine" he said, you could tell he was irritated.

"So Harry, how did you fall?" James asked, Harry looked at the ceiling.

"They can't know. I hope Hermione will keep her mouth shut" he thought. Harry shrugged

"Don't remember" he said, James frowned.

"How can you not remember? How did Hermione fall?" he asked, Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't know" he said. James was about to speak when Sirius beat him to it.

"Drop it James, he had a head injury after all. Maybe that's why he doesn't remember" he said, Harry looked at him in surprise. James sighed and nodded.

"We better leave him rest" Lily said, she kissed Harry on the forehead. Harry didn't look at her, he was staring at Sirius.

"Why did he lie?" he thought. Once everyone left, Sirius walked over to Harry.

"Your head injury won't last long as an excuse" he said before walking out. Harry smirked.

"I know" he said. Harry knew everyone was with Hermione, so he went to lock the door, before searching for his found it with a box marked 'Belongings'. He took it as well as his dressing himself quickly, Harry opened the door and looked one was there, he quickly got out and walked casually out to the waiting looked back and saw no one he knew, so Harry quickly flooed to Grimmauld Place.

When Harry got to HQ, no one was there. He quietly walked up the stairs and went to his room.

"Albus, what happened?" Harry heard downstairs.

"Shit" he thought.

"There's been an accident with Mr. Potter and . They are at St Mungos" Dumbledore answered. Harry packed his stuff magically and waited till they left. Harry sighed in relief. He shrunk his suitcases and walked out his went downstairs and opened the door. He walked out but not before hearing people coming out the fireplace. He gently closed the door and ran to an alley. He apparated away. When Harry's feet hit the ground, he looked around before entering a clearing. He walked in the center and placed his palm on a black stone.

"Harry Potter" he said, suddenly Harry was transported away. He closed his eyes to get rid of the sick feeling he had. When he opened them, he was in front of a big and dark mansion. Harry walked up to the door and opened it.

"Selene!" he called out, Harry hearing no response, walked to the library. It's where they held their meetings. Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in" a cold voice said, Harry entered. He saw Selene, her father Damius and Denamian, leader of the vampires all sitting around the table.

"Harry" Damius greeted, Harry smiled weakly. He looked at Selene who looked anywhere but a him. Harry made his way over sat down next to her.

"What happened?" she asked looking at his forehead. Harry smirked.

"Fell down the stairs" he answered.

"You fell down the stairs Potter?" Denamian said, laughter evident in his voice. Harry glared at him.

"How about I push you down the stairs head first Denamian. It would be an improvement" he said. Denamian glared at him.

"Stop fighting you guys. Harry, may I ask why you've come?" Damius asked. Harry smirked.

"I have something for you Damius" he said. Damius raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I would like to talk to you in private, away from eavesdroppers" Harry said glaring at Denamian who glared back. They all knew Harry was referring to him.

"Alright, but first I have an agreement to seal with Denamian" he said. Harry nodded and leaned back into his chair.

"Damius, I accept your daughter's hand in marriage" Denamian said before shaking Damus hand and a black light engulfed both their hand. Harry almost fell off his chair.

"What?" he asked. Selene looked down at her lap. Damius turned to him.

"The vampires and shadow vampires decided the only way for peace is for someone from our clan marrying a vampire from Denamian's clan." he said. Harry frowned.

"Out of all the girls you choose your daughter?" he asked, Damius nodded.

"It was my idea" Denamian said smirking, Harry glared at him.

"How will your kids react knowing their step-mom is old enough to be their sister?" Harry said angrily. Denamian glared at him.

"You know nothing!" he shouted standing up. Harry stood up also.

"You're sick Denamian. I wouldn't be surprised if you lose respect by marrying a girl old enough to be your own daughter" Harry said sneering. Denamian barred his fangs.

"ENOUGH!" Selene shouted, Harry stared at her in shock.

"Harry, I'm marrying Denamian. It's for the peace between our clans" she said not looking at him. Denamian smirked.

"You aren't a vampire Harry, you wouldn't understand" he said looking down at him. Harry glared at him.

"When is the wedding?" he asked, Denamian smirked.

"At the end of this year" he said, Harry nodded.

"Best wishes to you Selene, Denamian not so much" he said, he felt his heart break. Selene looked at him, tears were forming in her eyes.

"Alright, Damius I need to speak to you" Harry said, Damius nodded.

"I better get going" Denamian said kissing Selene on the cheek. Selene looked at her father.

"I'll be in my room" she said before walking out. Harry watched her leave. He couldn't believe was to marry Denamian.

"Now Harry, let's get to business" Damius said, Harry nodded and sat down.


	14. Why?

_"Now Harry, let's get to business" Damius said, Harry nodded and sat down._

* * *

**Ch14:Why?**

Harry looked at Damius.

"Why?" he asked, Damius raised an eyebrow.

"Why what Harry?" he asked, Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Why would you want to marry Selene to Denamian?" he asked.

"It's complicated" he answered, Harry frowned.

"You're the one who's making it complicated. Did Selene want this? Did you even ask her what she wanted?" he asked, Damius stood up.

"What do you think she wanted Harry? You?" Damius asked. Harry smirked.

"Yes" he said, Damius turned to him.

"You guys broke up Harry. She knows that marrying Denamian is the best thing" Damius said. Harry stood up.

"At the cost of her happiness?" Harry asked, Damius sighed.

"You wouldn't understand Harry" he said. Harry glared at him.

"Why? Because I'm not a vampire?" he asked, Damius turned to him.

"Selene made her choice. I'm glad it's what she chose. Not only will it stop the killing, but it would also mean peace" he said his voice slightly rising.

"She knew she had no choice but to choose Denamian. She always wanted you to be proud of her" Harry said, Damius turned to him.

"I am proud of my daughter" he said, Harry shook his head.

"Now you're proud of her, what about before Damius?" he asked, Damius turned to him.

"She's marrying Denamian whether you like it or not. I will not let you ruin this for all vampires so you can have your prize" he said, Harry glared at him.

"Selene is not a prize to me" he said, Damius snorted.

"Harry, you must deal with the truth, Selene is marrying Denamian and that's final. Now sit" he said, Harry glared at him and sat down.

"Now what did you want to talk about?" Damius asked, Harry took out The Book of the Dead and threw it on the table before walking out the library. He felt bile rise in his throat and didn't trust himself to talk.

Harry closed the door gently and was about to walk downstairs when he saw Selene's room slightly open. He walked over and opened it wider. Selene was in front of her vanity, applying makeup.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, Selene looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"I'm having dinner over at Denamian's, I have to meet his kids." she said, Harry gently closed the door and walked over to her.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, Selene sighed.

"I have to Harry, for-" Harry cut her off.

"Yea I know, for peace between the clans, but do you seriously want to marry some old guy?" he asked, Selene sighed.

"You don't understand. I have to do this, me and Denarian are getting married and that's final" she said, Selene stood up and put on her boots.

"You don't have to do this Selene, change your mind please" Harry begged, Selene turned to him.

"I'm sorry Harry, I won't change my mind, "she said, she grabbed her purse went for the door.

"What about me Selene?" Harry asked. Selene turned to him.

"I'm sorry Harry, but we're done, and since the book is with my father, there is no reason for us to even talk anymore" she said, Harry stared at her in shock.

"Are you serious?" he asked, Selene felt tears build up.

"I'm sorry" she said in a barely audible whisper. Harry just stared at her as she left. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't believe this" he thought. Harry sighed and walked out the room just in time to see Selene sink into the shadows. Her face was down and covered by her hair. Harry sighed and apparated out of the house, he appeared at an Alley next to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry walked in the Leaky Cauldron and walked up to the bar.

"How may I help you lad?" Tom asked.

"I need a room" he said, Tom nodded and gave him a room key, Harry paid and silently walked up the walked in his room and locked it, he sat on the bed and starred at the wall.

"I guess it's really over" he thought before lying down.


	15. Mystery Woman

_"I guess it's really over" he thought before lying down._

* * *

**Ch15: Mystery Woman**

Harry stayed in his room all afternoon, after a while he got hungry. He stood up and looked at the calendar.

"Oh shit, September 1st is tomorrow" he thought, he groaned and fell back down on his bed.

"I'm going out" he said out loud before changing into a black silk button down top and dark pants. Harry looked under the gauze on his forehead.

"It healed" he thought before taking it off and rubbing the spot where the cut had looked at his watch.

"Ten o' clock. Time to go out" he muttered. Harry locked his room and walked down the stairs to the bar. He looked around, it was almost empty.

Harry walked out the Leaky Cauldron and out to the muggle world. He walked around for about half an hour not knowing exactly where he was going. He looked down at the end of the street and saw a club.

"Perfect" he thought, Harry walked over to it, there was a huge waiting line. Harry checked his wand and smirked. He walked up to the bouncer ignoring the angry crowd.

"Name?" the bouncer asked. Harry smirked.

"Harry Potter," he said, Harry quickly and discreetly motioned his wand. The bouncer looked down at his clipboard and nodded.  
"Go right in" he said. Harry smirked and walked in the club, it was packed with people. Harry walked over to the bar and sat on a stool.

"Rum and coke, no ice" Harry told the bartender who got right on the job.

Harry looked to his right at a woman was sitting next to him. She was wearing a short black dress.

"Hot," Harry thought. The woman turned to him and Harry bartender came back with Harry's drink, Harry drank it in one woman raised an eyebrow.

"Sabrina" she said holding out her hand, Harry shook it.

"Damien," he said, he never gave out his name to girls he knew he would never see again. The woman smiled.

"How old are you?" she asked, Harry stared at her legs.

"21" he lied, the woman stood up.

"Perfect" she said taking his hand.

"Let's go dance" she said, Harry nodded and let her carry him to the dance floor. The woman was rubbing herself on Harry. Harry didn't mind, he was enjoying feeling every part of her body.

"You are an amazing dancer" she whispered in his ear, Harry smirked and grabbed her ass, earning a giggle. Harry wasn't drunk, but he knew this woman was wasted.

"Let's go drink" she said before walking towards the bar. Harry followed smirking slightly. As he sat down on the stool, the woman already ordered 10 shots. She gave Harry five and kept the other half.

"Ready?" she asked, Harry nodded.

"Let's go" he said. The woman smirked.

"1,2 GO!" she said, Harry finished before her.

"I won" he said, the both laughed. Harry was feeling slightly tipsy.

"Let's go to my car" she slurred, she stood up and took a step before resisted the urge to laugh. The woman stood up and ran a hand through her blond hair.

"Come on" she said as she took his hand, Harry was the one to lead her out the club.

"Where's your car?" Harry asked. The woman frowned.

"Don't remember. Oh wait! I think it's that one" she said pointing at a black Mercedes. Harry whistled and led her to her car.

"Where are the keys?" he asked, the woman put a hand in her bra and took it out, Harry raised an eyebrow but kept silent. He opened the passenger door and helped her inside, he closed the door and made his way to the driver side and got in the car. The woman smacked her lips together.

"So, where are you taking me?" she asked in a sing song voice.

"Don't worry," Harry answered, Harry drove for about 10 minutes before parking near the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's a good thing I have tinted windows" the woman giggled before putting her hand on Harry's thigh.

"Go back" he said, the woman clumsily went to sit on the back seat followed by Harry.

"You so sexy" the woman slurred said as she pressed her lips on Harry's. Harry ran a hand up her skirt.

"Fun before school" Harry thought before laying the woman down. The next morning, Harry woke up and groaned. He felt a weight on his chest and looked down. He chuckled when the events of last night came back to looked at the naked blond and sigh.

"Sorry but I got to go" he muttered before moving her slightly careful not to wake her up. He got dressed quickly and looked back at her. She was sleeping soundly.

"You were great" he told her even though she was sleeping, Harry put the car keys in her hand and stepping out the car. He was about to close the door when he saw his wand lying on the floor, Harry went back in and took it. He stood up and emerald eyes met blue eyes. The woman was awake.

"That was an awesome night" she said, Harry nodded.

"Listen, I don't want you thinking that we're like gonna see each other again," Harry said, the woman nodded.

"Yea I know. It was a one night stand, by the way did you use protection?" she asked, Harry shook his head.

"It's okay, I'm on the pill." she said, Harry nodded and closed the car door before making his way to the Leaky Cauldron. He looked back at the car before stepping in. Then woman was too busy putting her clothes on that she didn't look at Harry. Tom raised an eyebrow when he saw Harry walk in.

"Where did you spend the night?" he asked, Harry shrugged and walked up to his room. He looked at his watch and sighed. He packed all his stuff and took a long shower. Harry dressed himself in jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"I look like road kill" he thought.

"I need to stock up on hangover potions" he muttered before walking out the bathroom and back in his room. Harry put his shrunken suitcases in his pocket and apparated to King Cross Station, as he was about to enter the platform when a hand settled itself on Harry's shoulder stopping him in his tracks.


	16. Fun In The Train

_"I need to stock up on hangover potions" he muttered before walking out the bathroom and back in his room. Harry put his shrunken suitcases in his pocket and apparated to King Cross Station. As he was about to enter the platform, a hand settled itself on Harry's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks._

* * *

**Ch16: Fun In The Train**

Harry turned around and looked right into the eyes of James Potter. The rest of the gang was behind him.

"Where have you been?" James asked. Harry shrugged.

"I was taking care of some business here and there" he said. James frowned.

"You scared us when St Mungos told us you disappeared" he said. Harry smirked.

"Let's get through the platform" Lily said cutting in. Harry stared at her before walking through the platform followed by the rest. Ron, Hermione, Lora and Michael hugged and kissed their parents goodbye or in Hermione's case, Ron's parents.

Lily walked over to Harry and gave him kiss on the cheek. Harry stayed emotionless, Lily smiled sadly.

"Let's get on the train" she said, Harry walked towards the train followed by Lily, Hermione, Lora, Ron and Micheal.

"Why are you coming?" he asked Lily.

"I'm the new DADA teacher" she said. Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any questions. He walked to the end of the train and took the last compartment. Unfortunately Hermione, Ron and Michael followed him.

"I don't remember inviting you guys in" Harry said as he looked out the window. Ignoring him, they all sat down.

"You aren't going to make any friends if you distance yourself" Hermione said, Harry turned to her.

"You'd know" he said, Hermione's face flushed and she quickly took out her book.

"You never told us why you and Harry were arguing on the steps" Ron said. Hermione turned to Harry who smirked.

"I-I can't say" she said shakily, Harry nodded. Ron turned to him.

"Why can't she say anything?" he asked, Harry looked out the window.

"It doesn't concern you" he replied lazily.

"Anyways, I have a prefect meeting" Michael said, Hermione stood up and followed him out. Ron stayed behind and kept drumming his fingers on his knee.

"I'm going to go see Seamus" he said quickly before leaving, Harry snorted and closed his eyes. The door to the compartment opened once more. Harry looked at the door, Hermione got in and closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. Hermione bit her lip.

"Harry. I wanted to ask you if we were still friends?" she asked timidly, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Are you mad at me?" Hermione asked, she was fiddling with her bracelet.

"Listen, I don't really care about you or our supposed friendship" Harry said. Hermione's eyes filled up with tears.

"Don't start crying," Harry said running a hand through his hair. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry" she said, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yea, okay. Can you leave now?" he asked, she was starting to irritate him. Hermione fled the compartment and Harry leaned on the seat. The compartment door opened once more.

"Stop opening the door to my fucking compartment" Harry said angrily.

"Why would I?" a girl asked, Harry opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the girl leaning against the doorframe.

"Lavender Brown" she said before closing and locking the compartment door. Harry smirked.

"Harry Potter,"he said, Lavender smirked.

"I know" she said before walking towards him. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to see if the rumors were true" she said.

"Rumors?" he asked, Lavender nodded.

"Word is that the brother of Micheal was on board and that he was a major sex god" she said, Harry smirked.

"You came to find out?" he asked. Lavender ran a hand through his hair.

"Obviously" she said before settling herself on his lap.

Harry smirked.

"Why not," he thought before kissing her fiercely. Lavender pulled up her already short enough silk skirt and unbuttoned her silk blouse.

Outside the compartment, Ron was making his way back. He went to see Seamus but the conversation wasn't that interesting, he hoped Hermione and Michael were back. He twisted the handle to find the compartment door locked.

"What the-" he thought, He took out his wand and pointed it at the door.

"Alohomora" he said before a click was heard. Ron opened the door and gasped. A half-naked Harry was on top of fully naked Lavender. Ron quickly closed the door and walked away.

Harry did hear someone come in but he didn't care, if he knew Hogwarts girls were so slutty, he would have come sooner.

"This is your first time?" Harry asked. Lavender shook her head.

"No" she said, Harry smirked and put his hand in his pocket. He took out a condom and smirked.

"Good" he said. Lavender bit her lip, she was excited. She knew Harry had so much experience, she wanted to make him remember her and come begging for more.


	17. Interest

_"Good" he said. Lavender bit her lip, she was excited. She knew Harry had so much experience, she wanted to make him remember her and come begging for more_

* * *

**Ch17: Interest**

Harry smiled as he and Lavender got dressed.

"Were the rumors true?" Harry asked her, Lavender blushed and nodded. She never met a guy like Harry before.

Harry smirked as he watched Lavender get out the compartment, red in the face.

"Hogwarts doesn't seem so bad" he thought as he sat down on the couch. The train was slowing down, the door to the compartment opened. Ron, Hermione and Michael walked in.

"I was going to tell you to change into your Hogwarts robe but I see you've already done that" Michael said. Harry nodded and ran a hand through his hair. He noticed Ron was fidgeting and his face was tomato red.

"Anything wrong Weasel?" Harry asked as he crossed his arms. Ron quickly shook his head.

"Maybe, he's the one who opened the compartment door, when I was doing that girl" Harry thought.

"Got an eyeful Weasley?" Harry asked out loud. Ron's eyes grew wide before he muttered something and walked out. Michael and Hermione turned to Harry.

"Is there something we should know?" Michael asked. Harry shrugged.

"You wouldn't be interested" he said before shrinking his stuff and walking out the compartment. Harry received a lot of stares as he passed through.

"_He is so hot!"_

"_Can you believe he is the Boy-Who-Lived's brother"_

"_I heard he did Lavender Brown"_

Harry didn't pay attention; he just walked out the train casually. He looked at the thestrals and smirked.

"You can see them" a dreamy voice beside him said, Harry looked at the girl next to him. She had blond hair and blue eyes.

"She could be attractive, if she dropped the act" Harry thought as he stared at her face.

"Can you?" he asked. Luna smiled.

"No, but I wish to. My father says thestrals come from ghost horses" she said.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ghost horses?" he asked, Luna nodded.

"I'm gonna go to a carriage now, bye freak" he said before making his way to the carriage. Luna waved goodbye slowly. Harry got in and closed the door to his carriage. It was soon opened by Lavender.

"Hey" she said as she locked the door.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Is she expecting this to become a routine?" he thought to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. Lavender smirked.

"I think you know" she said as she leaned forward.

"Not interested" Harry said, Lavender pulled back in shock.

"You caught my curiosity Lavender, but I'm done being interested," he added coldly hoping she would get a clue.

Lavender glared at him and was about to leave the compartment when it started moving. Lavender huffed and crossed her arms.

The whole ride was in an uncomfortable silence.

"I want to talk to you later" Lavender said once the carriage stopped. Harry snorted and followed her out. Harry followed the throng of students heading for the Great Hall.

"Mr. Potter" a voice said behind him. Harry turned around to face a women, she looked strict.

"I am professor McGonagall. Since you haven't been sorted, you will be sorted with the first years" she said.

"Great" Harry said lacking enthusiasm, professor McGonagall frowned but walked away, she came back with a line of little children looking around in awe.

"Everyone be quiet and get ready to enter the Great Hall" she said before the doors opened.


	18. Slut

"_Everyone be quiet and get ready to enter the Great Hall" she said before the doors opened._

* * *

**Ch18:Slut**

Harry sighed as he walked in with the first years; he hated having a huge crowd look at him. He looked around the Great Hall and caught a few stares especially from the girls. One in particular, Lavender Brown. Harry almost rolled his eyes at her desperation.

"Can't the girl get a clue?" he thought to himself. As Harry walked by, there were lots of whispers and Harry clenched his fist and jaw. He hated Hogwarts already. Professor Dumbledore stood up and it was silence everywhere.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, we'll start with the sorting of our special guest. Harry Potter" he said, everyone turned to look at Harry and there whispers grew loud. Harry glared at Dumbledore and walked up to the sorting hat. Once McGonagall put it on his head it started talking.

"Bring down your shields" it said, Harry frowned but slowly brought down his mental shields.

"You've been through a lot I see" Harry rolled his eyes.

"What are you a psychiatrist? Let's get this over with" he thought. The hat smiled.

"You have a lot of Slytherin qualities, but it is not the house for you." the hat said

"GRYFFINDOR" it shouted out loud. The Gryffindor table cheered loudly and Harry saw Lavender smile. He sighed and walked over.

"Harry sit here" Lavender said, Harry looked at her before walking over to sit next to a chubby boy. There were a few snickers and Lavender blushed from embarrassment.

"Hi" a girl in front of him said, Harry smiled, she smiled back.

"Harry Potter" he introduced himself. The girl blushed.

"I know I'm Tori Perez" she said, Harry licked his lips.

"You're Italian right?" he asked, Tori smiled.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"The accent and the way you look" he said, Tori blushed.

"Yea. It's pretty obvious" she said, Harry smiled.

"So what year are you in?" he asked.

"I'm in 5th year" she said. Harry nodded.

"Pretty, but too young for me" he thought. Harry turned to listen to Dumbledore ignoring Tori completely. Tori frowned and looked at Harry waiting for him to turn back to her, but he never did.

"This is your last year right?" she asked trying to get his attention. Harry turned to her.

"6tth year" he said.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked, Harry shook his head.

"You're a cute little girl" he said. Then it dawned on Tori.

"I'm too young right?" she asked him, Harry nodded.

"Yea sorry. There are other guys for you" he said, Tori glared at him.

"It's only a year" she argued.

"Listen, I only date girls who are my age or older" Harry said. Tori scoffed, stood up and walked to the other side of the table. Lavender took it as her chance to sit in Tori's seat, Harry sighed.

"What do you want? I thought I made myself clear, I don't want you, I never wanted you." he said before Lavender could open her mouth.

"Why are you being so rude?" she asked out loud earning stares from others.

"Why are you trying to make a scene?" he asked just as loud.

Lavender stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I cannot believe you led me on" she said.

"I didn't lead you on. You're the one who came into my compartment and got naked." he said, there were gasps around the hall. Lavender turned red when she realized everyone was staring.

"Well, that didn't stop you from sleeping with me" she said, there were more gasps.

Harry smirked.

"Listen here, I only slept with you because you asked me to, and please tell me what guy would refuse to sleep with a girl who is practically spreading her legs open for him" Harry said. Many guys agreed. Lavender felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Are you calling me a slut?" she asked, Harry shrugged.

"You said it, not me" he said, there were snickers in the crowd and Lavender looked around. Everyone was staring at her in disgust, shock or lust. Lavender ran out the Great Hall.

"Lav!" an Indian girl called out. She turned to Harry.

"You are such an asshole" she said before running after Lavender. There were laughter in the crowd, Harry smirked and looked around, his eyes landing on his mother who was shaking her head in disapproval. Harry stopped laughing and looked away.

"Did you really sleep with Lavender?" Ron asked.

"Stop pretending you didn't walk in on us weasel" Harry said, Ron blushed and looked down on his food. Hermione looked at Harry.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" she asked, Harry shrugged.

"No, she asked for it, she thought we were gonna build some sort of relationship or some shit like that. I told her I wasn't interested in her but she didn't understand. Maybe now she gets it." he said.

"Why did you sleep with her then, if you weren't interested in her?" she asked.

"It's because he thinks with his penis and not his brain" a girl said behind Harry

"Selene" Hermione said. Harry turned to Selene.

"You haven't changed Harry" she said trying to smile. She didn't know if her and Harry were on better terms. Harry smiled and Selene sighed in relief.

"Aren't you pissed off at Harry?" Michael asked.

"Why would I be?" she asked, Michael frowned.

"Aren't you dating?" he asked, Harry shook his head.

"I would be pissed if my boyfriend slept with a girl after we broke up" Ginny piped in. Selene turned to her.

"Harry is a guy, it's the hormones" she said, Harry turned to her.

"That's funny Selene" he said, Selene smiled and looked at the head table, the teachers were staring at her. Selene looked around and realized she was getting a lot of stares.

"I better go, I hate when so many eyeballs stare at me" she said, her hand grazed Harry's neck and she walked out the Great Hall.

"She is hot" Seamus, a boy sitting next to Ron said.

"Never say that again" Harry said, Seamus nodded quickly.

"She's off limits, I know" he said.

Harry nodded and piled food on his plate after he realized he was the only not eating.


	19. Too good to be true

_Harry nodded and piled food on his plate after he realized he was the only not eating._

* * *

**Ch19:Too good to be true**

The next day,Harry woke up feeling well rested. He opened his bed curtains and looked around. Ron was snoring loudly while the other guys were getting up. Harry took his pillow and threw it on Ron's face. Ron didn't wake up, he just twitched. Seamus laughed.

"The guy sleeps like he's in a coma" Harry nodded and took his towel, he headed toward the bathroom before turning to Dean.

"Wake him up before he causes an earthquake" Dean laughed and walked over to Ron's bed, he positioned his mouth right next to Ron's ear and screamed.

"WAKE UP!" Ron jumped and fell off his bed.

"What is your bloody problem?" he asked, getting up. Dean shrugged.

"Harry told me to do it" Ron looked at the spot where Dean was pointing at. Harry was nowhere to be seen, seconds later the shower was turned on and you could hear Harry singing.

"Oh the water is hot, and so is Harry!"

Ron looked at Dean and shook his head.

"The bloke is nuts"

Neville rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"The song is kind of catchy" he said.

The guys shook their heads before getting ready for class.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny were getting ready in the girl's dormitory.

"I cannot believe how Harry humiliated Lavender like that" Hermione said angrily. Ginny nodded and looked over at Lavender's bed, the poor girl was miserable.

"I can't show my face anymore, everyone thinks I'm an easy slut" she said.

"You can't let him do that to you Lav, get up, look your best and show him that you could care less" Ginny said.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who slept with him and had him publicly humiliate you like that" Lavender retorted. Hermione sighed and pulled off the sheets that were covering Lavender.

"Enough self-pity, get up and get dressed. Make Harry regret rejecting you" she said. Lavender sighed and got up.

"Okay fine, I'll show him what he lost. I just can't believe I actually thought he was cute. The guy's a jerk and a pig" she said. Ginny smiled.

"That's my girl. Hurry up it's almost breakfast time" she said.

Hermione and Ginny helped Lavender get ready. When they were done Lavender took a deep breath.

"This is it, let's just hope everyone forgot about yesterday" she mumbled before walking down the stairs. When she opened the door to the Common room, she received plenty of stares and saw Harry sitting down on the couch looking at her.

"Be strong" Hermione whispered as she glared at Harry.

Harry felt kind of bad for Lavender, he knew humiliating her like that was wrong but she was getting so annoying. He saw all the looks people were giving her and stood up. Lavender's breath caught in her throat.

"Not again" she thought. Harry walked over to her and the Common Room was quiet, everyone was waiting for Harry to insult her again.

"Go away Harry, you've done enough" Ginny said angrily.

"I don't have the time to have a fight with you Weasley. How about you leave and take Granger with you. I need to talk to Brown." he said. Ginny's face went red before she walked away followed by Hermione.

"What do you want Potter?" Lavender asked coldly. Harry sighed.

"I came to say that what I did was wrong and I know people are staring at you. What I'm trying to say is that I feel for you and.." Harry trailed off, he hated apologizing.

"You're sorry?" Lavender said, she saw how hard it was for him to say those two simple words.

"Yea, but if you annoy me again, you'll regret it" Harry said his eyes hard. Lavender nodded.

"Too bad his nice side only lasted for a second" she thought before walking away from Harry and out the Common Room.

"Wow mate, I didn't know you had one good bone in your body." Ron said putting a hand on Harry shoulder.

"Don't touch me and I'm not your mate." Harry said angrily before walking away.

"I knew it was too good to be true" Micheal said. Ron nodded.

"He was a decent guy for a sec" he said.

"Let's go eat, I'm hungry" Ron said, Micheal laughed and walked out the Common Room with Ron. In the shadows, Selene was hiding, she saw everything.

"Maybe, Hogwarts is gonna change Harry. But he needs to forgive before it can happen." she muttered.


	20. BrokenHearted Girl

_"Maybe, Hogwarts is gonna change Harry. But he needs to forgive before it can happen." she muttered._

* * *

**Ch20:BrokenHearted Girl**

Harry walked down towards the Great Hall for breakfast, he knew he getting a lot of looks . As he was nearing the Great Hall doors, an asian girl with long black hair stopped in front of him. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at her. The girl blushed and bit her lip.

"Hi, I'm Cho Chang." Cho stuck out her hand waiting for Harry to shake it. Harry smirked and took her hand, moving closer to her.

"Harry, but I bet you knew that." Harry's face was inches from Cho's, Harry could tell her breath was quickening. That made him smirk even more. Cho nodded and smiled nervously. Harry backed up, and Cho frowned, she didn't want him to move. Harry crossed his arms and looked at her, waiting for her to give him the reason why she got in his way.

"Umm, I just wanted to introduce myself to you, " Cho said, before blushing and walking away. Harry laughed slightly and shook his head. Harry heard noise behind him, he turned and saw Hermione, she was staring at him. Harry could tell by the look on her face that she looked slightly hurt. Harry was confused. Hermione walked towards him, looking down on the floor.

"Hermione" Harry said, Hermione looked up at him and bit her lip.

"What is up with the girls in this school?" Harry thought. Hermione was fiddling with her skirt.

"You're here to insult me?" Harry asked uncrossing his arms. Hermione shook his head.

" H-harry, I.." Hermione started but stopped. Harry frowned.

"Hermione, if you have anything to tell me, say it now." Harry said, he was starting to get irritated. He looked at the Great Hall doors, thinking about the food he could be eating right now. Hermione shook her head.

"Never mind" she said. Harry nodded and walked in the Great Hall, Hermione trailing behind him. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, Hermione chose to sat right in front of him. Harry started eating, he could feel someone staring at him. He sighed and looked up, Harry looked past Hermione's shoulder and saw Cho staring at him. She blushed when she realized she got caught. Harry winked at her, Cho giggled and looked down at her plate. Harry smiled and looked at Hermione, his smile kind of faded. Hermione looked slightly hurt, she was playing with her food and avoiding Harry's gaze. Harry felt his appetite leave him, he was about to get up and leave the table when Professor McGonagall came near him, she was passing by the time tables, Harry took his and stood up.

"What class do you have now?" Hermione asked, Harry looked at her for a good second before looking down at his schedule.

"I have Potions" Hermione looked down at her schedule and smiled slightly.

"Me too" she said, Harry nodded and started walking away. Hermione stood up quickly and followed him out the Great Hall, back at the Gryffindor table, Ron's eyes narrowed when he saw Hermione follow Harry out the Great Hall.

"Hopefully she doesn't fall for him. He's bad news" Ron said out loud, Micheal looked at him.

"Who?" he asked, Ron realizing he said that out loud shook his head and blushed.

"No one" Micheal raised his eyebrows and stood up.

"Okay, lets get going."

Hermione and Harry walked by each other in silence, Harry was getting irritated by her silence. Harry was a straight up guy and if he had something to say, he would say it. Harry sighed and stopped walking. Hermione looked at him in surprise but stopped also. Harry looked at her.

"I know you have something to tell me, so say it already" He said, Hermione blushed.

"I..." She started, Harry waited impatiently for her to continue.

"Oh what the heck" Hermione said before kissing Harry. Harry was shocked, he moved away quickly. Hermione looked up at him.

"Listen, this isn't-" Harry started but was cut off by a screaming Ron.

"What the bloody hell was that Hermione!" He asked angrily, Hermione blushed.

"Ronald, leave me alone" she said, her face was bright red.

"I can't believe you kissed this git" Ron said, his face turning red as well, but out of anger. Hermione got mad.

"Why do you care Ronald? IT'S MY LIFE!" She screamed angrily. Micheal was staring at them, laughing slightly. When he saw Harry stare at him, he frowned and walked up to him,

"So, you and Hermione?" he asked, Harry snorted.

"There's no me and Hermione" He said, unfortunately Hermione heard everything. She felt tears well up in her eyes, Harry looked at her. He knew she heard what he said, and slightly felt bad. Ron stopped screaming when he realised Hermione wasn't fighting back.

"Mione-." Ron started but stopped when Hermione ran past him. Ron looked at Harry.

"This is your fault" he said, Harry shook his head.

"You were the one screaming at her" Harry said before walking away. He sighed.

"Hogwarts getting to me" he said. In the shadows, Selene was staring at him and smiled slightly, she could tell there's was a change in Harry's attitude. Selene missed him, but she knew they couldn't be together anymore, she was destined to marry Denamian. Selene closed her eyes. Harry was right, she didn't want to marry him. Selene was starting to regret ever agreeing to marry Denamian.

"Because of my mistake, Harry and I can never be together now." She thought before retreating in the shadows.

Harry walked into potions, for some reason he didn't even feel like being there. He sat down at the back and ran a hand through his hair, he couldn't help but think about Selene. He missed her.

"I need her." Harry thought. Harry clenched his jaw.

"I am going to get her back, no matter what it takes." He thought. Ron and Micheal walked in class, they saw Hermione sitting down in front like she always down. Her head was looking down at her lap. They looked at each other before going to seat each on opposite sides of her. Ron looked at Hermione and felt guilty.

"Mione. I'm sorry. " he said, Hermione nodded but didn't look at him.

"I knew it was impossible for him to go for a girl like me. What came over me? Kissing him? I should've listened to Ron, he warned me from the beginning. I'm so stupid" she thought. A single tear fell down her cheek and Hermione wiped it quickly before anyone saw. Unfortunately, Harry saw, he felt bad. He knew he kind of lead her on.

" Hogwarts is starting to make me soft, stupid school. Can't wait to get out of here" muttered, looking anywhere but at Hermione.


	21. Change

_" Hogwarts is starting to make me soft, stupid school. Can't wait to get out of here" muttered, looking anywhere but at Hermione._

* * *

**Ch21: Change**

When dinner time came around, Harry walked to the Common Room before going to the Great Hall, he walked up to his dormitory and took off his tie. He couldn't stand wearing the gold and crimson red tie.

"Hey Harry," he heard behind him. Harry turned around to see Selene, she smiled at him nervously. Harry smiled.

"Hey, how have you been?" he asked.

"I've been alright," she replied, Harry nodded. Selene looked around the room, looking anywhere but at Harry.

"This is your chance Harry,' he thought. He looked at Selene and walked up to looked into his eyes. Harry caressed her face.

"I need you Selene" he said, Selene felt tears well up in her eyes. She closed her eyes as she felt Harry's lips on her. A half hour later, Selene was putting her clothes back on as Harry stared at her.

"Harry, we shouldn't have-" she started but Harry cut her off.

"No Selene, I need you. I'm so lost, I never needed anyone so much before." he said, Selene looked at him sadly.

"But if my father and Denamian found out?" she asked, Harry shook his head and stood up to walk over to her.

"They don't have to know. I need you Selene, and you need me," Harry said, Selene nodded.

"Okay," she said. Harry smiled and kissed her. Selene broke away.

"Go to dinner Harry, you're probably hungry." she said.

"I don't need-"Harry started but was cut off by his grumbling stomach. They both laughed and Harry kissed her Selene one more time before walking out the dormitory and to the Great Hall. When he entered the Great Hall, he felt Lily stare at him. Harry looked at her before walking to the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Neville and started piling his plate with food. He felt Neville squirm beside him. Harry looked at him, Neville was watching him with fear.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you" he said, Neville gasped and quickly looked down at his plate. Harry chuckled and was about to go back to eating when he saw Micheal chuckling also. Micheal stopped and the two stared at each other. Micheal smiled slightly and went back to eating his food. At the Head table, Lily was watching her sons interact.

"I think Harry's finally starting to accept Micheal" she thought, she bit her lip, she hoped desperately that Harry would be part of their family once more like he was supposed to.

"Come back to us Harry" she thought, as if hearing her, Harry looked at her. Lily smiled at him nervously, the corner of Harry's mouth twitched and he looked away.

"Oh well, at least it was kind of a smile" Lily muttered. After dinner, Harry made his way to Transfiguration.

"Can't wait till this day is over," he thought.

When the day was finally over, Harry walked up to the Common Room, when he walked in, he saw Micheal, Hermione and Ginny sitting down on the couches, laughing and talking. Micheal saw Harry and motioned him over. Harry hesitated, but made his way over. Micheal smile when he saw Harry made his way over to them. Harry sat next to Ginny.

"How was your first day?" Ginny asked.

"Not bad" Harry said. Ginny noticed there was a slight change in him. She looked at Micheal and Hermione who looked back at her. Before she could stop herself, Ginny blurted out.

"You're confusing" Harry looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"How?" he asked.

"You're attitude. You seem more calm and nicer" Ginny said, Harry leaned back on the sofa.

"Don't get used to it" he said looking up at the ceiling. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"I like you more like this" she said, Harry looked at her. Ginny blushed and looked away. Harry chuckled and shook his head. After listening to them talk about anything and everything, Harry stood up and walked up to the dormitory. He changed into shorts and a t-shirt. He lied on the bed and closed his eyes. Harry felt something mover next to him and he quickly turned to his side. His green eyes looked into Selene's. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you" he muttered, Selene smile. Before falling asleep, Harry took his wand and closed the curtains around his bed.

The next few months, Harry and Selene we're back to their old selves and kept sneaking around to see each other. Harry put it in his mind to keep her from marrying Denamian at any cost. Harry was also getting a little closer to Lily and Micheal. He now talked to Micheal a little more and he was actually a little more respectful to Lily. It was all because of Selene, she told him to try and be more friendly. Harry didn't argue with her, he did as she told him. Selene was shocked, she expected for Harry to argue.

"He really is changing" she thought. Selene was proud of him.

Christmas break was coming soon and Harry was sitting on his bed with Selene on his lap. Everyone else was at supper. Harry caressed Selene's hair.

"Christmas break soon" he said, Selene nodded.

"What are you getting your family for Christmas?" she asked, Harry stopped stroking her hair and looked at her.

"Do I really have to get them something?" he asked, Selene looked at him.

"Harry, obviously you have to get them something, they're you're family,"she said. Harry sighed.

"I thought talking to them was enough." he said, Selene stared into his eyes.

"They're your family" she said, Harry nodded.

"I'll think about it" he said, Selene didn't press it any further; she knew Harry was going to think about it. She hoped that he does get them gifts. Selene thought of her own family, she thought of Denamian and her eyes narrowed.

"I don't want him, I want Harry," she thought sadly. She snuggled closer to Harry.

"I guess we'll just have to make the most of the time we have together." she thought before closing her eyes.


	22. Bonding

_"I guess we'll just have to make the most of the time we have together." she thought before closing her eyes._

* * *

**Ch22:Bonding**

Christmas break came faster than Harry expected, as he was packing his bags, he thought of what Selene had told him.

"Should I really get them gifts?" Harry asked himself, he sighed and closed his trunk. Harry followed the other students to Hogsmeade, where they took the train. In his compartment, Harry was looking out the window, he was thinking about everything he went through till now. He knew Lily and James were trying to make an effort but he just wasn't ready to let them in yet. The compartment door opened, taking Harry's attention away from the window. Micheal stood at the door with Hermione and Ron. Harry looked at them, he knew they were waiting for his approval. Harry nodded and they came in closing the door after them.

Micheal sat facing Harry, Hermione sat next to him and Ron sat next to Harry. It was quiet in the compartment, they were all looking at Harry.

"Is there a reason why you are all staring at me?" Harry said running a hand through his hair, Hermione and Ron shook their heads.

"You changed" Micheal said, Harry looked at him.

"Why is it that I keep hearing that?" Harry said, it was starting to get annoying, he didn't think he changed that much. Micheal nodded.

"You did, you're a lot nicer" he said, Harry shook his head and smirked.

"I am not nice," he replied, Micheal smiled and looked down at his lap. Harry looked at Hermione who was staring at him, when she realised she got caught staring, she blushed slightly and smiled slightly. Harry kept staring at her.

"She's not ugly, she could actually be pretty if she wore a bit of makeup, fixed her teeth and wore clothes that showed of her shape" Harry thought. Hermione turned a darker shade of red as if reading his mind, Harry turned away. The compartment was deadly silent the whole ride, midway there. Ron left, the silence got to him. No one tried to stop him.

When they finally got to the train station, Harry grabbed his trunk and got off the bus. When he got off, James motioned for him and Micheal to come over. Micheal gladly ran to his family, Harry however took his time getting there. James smiled at Harry and held out his hand. Harry looked at James hand and reluctantly shook it. Lily made their way to them and kissed every one of her kids, minus Harry who she held out her hand to. Harry didn't want to admit it, but he too wanted to be hugged like his other siblings, he missed it.

"Let's go home" James said, Harry followed his family out the train station, to a ministry car they were lent. He followed his siblings in and sat next to baby Alex who gave him a smile, he had two front teeth already. Harry smiled at him. The whole ride, Harry was silent. Lily kept looking back at him, she was looked at James who shrugged. He had no idea what was wrong with Harry.

When they got to Potter Mansion, Harry looked around. It was a beautiful estate, he had to admit. Lily showed him inside and his room. Harry got settled in and walked downstairs to the kitchen where Lily was cooking.

"Are you hungry?" she asked when she saw him. Harry nodded.

"Yea" he replied, he walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed a green apple and bit into it. He closed the fridge door and turned to Lily who was staring at him.

"The food is going to be ready soon. I'm making lasagna, do you like lasagna?" she asked, she sadly realised she had no idea what kind of food Harry liked, or what kind of music he was into. She knew nothing about her oldest son. Harry nodded and walked out the kitchen. He went in the living room when Alex was sitting down and watching a kid show on T.V. Harry guessed that since Lily is muggleborn, there would be technology in the house. Alex turned to him.

"Hi Hawy" he said waving his small hand at Harry. Harry smiled and walked over to him. Alex smiled.

"Sit" he said, Harry sat down next to him. Alex had a bowl of cut fruits in front of him. Alex handed him the bowl and went back to watching TV. Harry looked at his little brother, he kind of looked like him even though he had red hair and brown eyes. Harry was about to get up when Alex grabbed his shirt.

"No, stay" Alex said, Harry smiled and sat back down and watched TV with him. Two hours later when Lily came out the kitchen to call everyone down for supper, she saw Harry and Alex on the living room couch fast asleep. Alex was sleeping on Harry chest with his thumb in his mouth. Lily smiled, she felt tears well up in her eyes. James came down the stairs.

"Honey, is that lasagna I smell?" he asked loudly. Lily quickly put a finger to her mouth and pointed to Harry and Alex. James smiled when he looked at them and put his arm around Lily.

"I think he's slowly starting to come back to us" James whispered, Lily nodded and smiled.

"I'm finally going to have my baby back" she said. James kissed her forehead.

"We're going to have to wake them so they can eat" he said, Lily nodded and pouted slightly.

"Aw, but they're so cute like that" she said, James chuckled.

"Do you want to do the honors or should I?" he asked, Lily smiled.

"Let me" she said. James nodded moved back. Lily walked over to the couch.

"Harry, Alex" she whispered, Lily moved a few stray hair strands from Harry's face. Harry stirred and opened his eyes, emerald green eyes staring at each other.

" The food is ready" Lily said gently, Harry nodded and looked down at Alex who was still sleeping on his chest. Lily gently rubbed Alex's back and woke up and looked around.

"Come on Alex, it's time to eat" Lily said, Alex stood up and Lily picked him up and smiled at Harry before walking into the kitchen. Harry stretched and stood up. He looked at James who was staring at him, Harry walked past him and into the kitchen.

" Micheal! Lo! Come eat!" James shouted when Harry walked into the kitchen. He heard sounds of footsteps in the stairs and moved out the way before getting stampede by his two kids. Lo beat Micheal into the kitchen and started doing a happy dance.

"Ha! I won" she said sticking out her tongue. Micheal laughed and messed her hair.

"Hey!" Lo said before fixing her hair do, Harry was watching them. He could tell they were really close. Lily saw a flash of pain in Harry's eyes. It was gone as soon as it came. She looked sadly at him.

"Look what you have done to him," she thought. Harry looked at her before quickly looking somewhere. Lily sighed and sat down at the kitchen table with the rest of the family.


	23. Fitting In

_"Look what you have done to him," she thought. Harry looked at her before quickly looking somewhere. Lily sighed and sat down at the kitchen table with the rest of the family._

* * *

**Ch23: Fitting In**

Harry was very quiet during dinner, he did not know why he was suddenly so sensitive to everything. Lily noticed his silence while the others were talking and laughing. Harry looked up and met his mother's eyes, she smiled softly at him.

"I made some key lime pie for dessert" she said, Harry nodded. After he was done his dinner, he cleared his plate and walked out the kitchen.

"Something's not right with him." Lo casually said, everyone knew she was right but no one said anything. Michael quickly finished his dinner so he could go and talk to Harry. He walked up the stairs to his room and knocked lightly on the door. He heard a muffled response, Michael slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Harry was lying on his stomach, face on the pillow. Hearing the door open, Harry turned around and lied down on his back. He did not look at the door to see who it was. He knew very well that it was Michael at the door. Michael waited for Harry to say something, but realizing that he was not going to, Michael walked in the room and closed the door behind him.

"Why are you in my room?" Harry asked still not looking at Michael. Michael stayed where he was, back to the door.

"You said I could come in." Michael said, Harry did not answer. There was an awkward silence in the room, Michael cleared his throat and walked over to the bed, where he sat on the edge.

"So, what's been going on with you?" Michael asked, trying to start a conversation. Harry looked in his direction, his face emotionless.

"I mean, you haven't really been yourself and it's clear something is bothering you" Michael added. Harry shrugged.

"Nothing's bothering me, I'm good"

Michael didn't let it go.

"Listen, I know that you feel kind of out of everything but you shouldn't feel like that. You're a Potter too, you are part of our family even though you may not believe it. I know you have so many reasons to be mad at all of us, but mom and dad love you, you are their son. Alex adores you, he always smiles when you walk in the room and Lo, she wants to get to know you better as do I. I think you should give us all a chance, I know it won't be easy, but at least try. For mom's sake." Michael let it all out, he wanted to say that to Harry for a while know. Harry didn't move or even blink while Michael was talking. If Michael looked closely, he might have seen the tears in Harry's eyes. When realizing that Harry was not going to say anything, Michael stood up and was slowly heading for the door. Harry took it as his cue to quickly wipe away the tears, he cleared his throat.

"Do you like quidditch?" He asked Michael who stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Harry stood up and sat down on the bed. Michael smiled.

"I do, I play chaser and sometimes seeker. What position do you play?" he asked Harry, Harry smiled slightly.

"I play seeker."

Michael made his way over to the bed and sat down. For the next hour, all they did was talk about quidditch. Michael could not believe that he was actually having a conversation with Harry and Harry could not believe that he was actually enjoying the conversation and smiling.

" We have a couple of brooms, do you want to let the snitch loose and see who can catch it first?" Michael asked after they were done their conversation. Harry nodded and stood up. Together they walked out the room and walked downstairs, where the others were watching a movie. Lily turned around as she heard the footsteps and saw Michael and Harry walking outside in the backyard together. She looked at James in surprise.

"Let's go see what they're doing." she said. James took little Alex and Lo followed closely behind her mother to see what all the commotion was about. As they neared the door leading to the backyard, they could hear Micheal's laughter and someone else screaming of joy. Lily did not recognize the voice. When they got outside,they looked up and saw Harry and Michael on their brooms flying. They were head to head in a chase for the snitch.

James had a big smile on his face, he could not believe what he was seeing. He felt proud as he watched both his sons flying in the air. Lily smiled.

"They're bonding." she whispered. Alex screamed of joy as Harry whizzed past them. Harry saw a glint of gold not far from where he was standing and flew as fast as he could to catch the snitch. Everyone screamed of joy as Harry caught the snitch in his hand. Michael clapped and flew down, Harry followed his lead. As they walked towards the family, James grin got even bigger.

" Yes! I have fulfilled my duties and BOTH my sons have the quidditch gene." Lily rolled her eyes.

" It's not always about quidditch James, brains matter too" she said, James put his arms around her.

"That's why I married you" he said as he leaned in for a kiss. Lo twisted her face in disgust.

"Ew, please stop before I have to take out my own eyes." she said. Lily and James broke away and smiled. Harry laughed. Lily could not believe Harry was actually enjoying himself with them. James cleared his throat.

"I think it is time that I show both of you what a real quidditch pro looks like." he said, he took out his wand and summoned his broom.

"Get ready for a major ass whooping." he told Michael and Harry.

"JAMES!" Lily scolded. Harry laughed as he mounted his broom. He flew up and looked around at his father and Michael. He couldn't believe he was actually playing quidditch with them. He looked down at the rest of the family who were cheering them on and felt very good at that moment, he felt like he truly belonged.

"Maybe I might be buying those Christmas gifts after all" he thought to himself as Lily let the snitch loose.


	24. Mine

_"Maybe I might be buying those Christmas gifts after all" he thought to himself as Lily let the snitch loose._

* * *

**Ch24:Mine**

Staying with the Potter wasn't as bad as Harry expected it to be. He eventually found himself calling his parents Lily and James. Christmas was two days away and Harry already had everyone's gifts. With the help of Selene, he sneaked out of the house and spent 2 hours shopping for their gift. When he got back, no one suspected anything they all thought he was sleeping. Lily called everyone down for dinner, Harry sat down next to Lo. He hadn't really been able to get to know her. Lily made spaghetti; she finally found out that it was Harry's favorite dish.

"Is the spaghetti good Harry?" She asked him as she saw him dig in hungrily. Harry nodded and Lily smiled. As they were enjoying their dinner, Dumbledore walked in the kitchen.

"Albus, I didn't know you would be coming." James said, surprise written all over his face. Albus nodded.

"I apologize, there is just a matter that I need to discuss with you, Lily and Harry." Harry looked up, suspicious. Lily nodded.

"Why don't you sit down Albus. Would you like a plate?" She asked him. Dumbledore sat down and smiled. Dinner was awkward and tense, everyone wanted to know the reason of Dumbledore's visit. As soon as dinner was over, Lily sent Alex, Lo and Michael out the kitchen. She cleared the plates and sat down next to James looking at Dumbledore, waiting for an explanation. Harry leaned back into his chair, he had a bad feeling about this.

" Sorry for coming with no warning, it has come to my attention that you were legally adopted Harry and it seems that you are no longer a Potter by name. I just wanted to make sure the information I received is correct." Dumbledore said, his gleaming blue eyes looking right at Harry. Harry heard his biological mother gasp and could feel her and James's gaze on him. Harry nodded.

"Yea, I got adopted when I was younger" he said. Lily couldn't help the tears running down her face.

"Does this mean anyone can take Harry away from us at any time?" James asked, as she put his arm around Lily.

" No, it seems the woman who adopted Harry has passed. If she put someone down in her will as a legal guardian for Harry that I do not know. I was wondering if Harry might have an idea." Dumbledore said looking at Harry. Harry didn't know whether she did or she didn't so he shrugged.

"Is there any way we can find out?" Lily asked, Dumbedore sighed.

"I tried but it seems all the legal documents have been bind and destroyed. The people who have a copy, I do not know." he said, James ran a hand through his hair.

"Then I guess we can only hope that no one shows up looking for Harry." he said. Harry kept quiet during the whole meeting, he seriously had no clue if Grandma Cissy appointed anyone to take care of him after his death but he had a slight idea who might show up if needed. Lily looked t Harry.

"What is your last name Harry?" she asked, her voice weak. Harry started to feel kind of bad for her.

" Harry Damian James Nickol" He said confidently. He was proud of his name no denying it. Lily took in a deep breath.

"Well then I guess all we're going to have to do is change his name and legally adopt him again." she said. Harry looked up at her and his eyes narrowed.

"No." he said. James and Lily both looked at him in shock. Harry was proud of the name Grandma Cissy gave him and there was no way he would disrespect her memory and change his name just to make Lily happy.

"But Harry, if you don't let your parents take you back as their son then there will always be a chance someone might come to claim you and take you away from them." Dumbledore said. Harry shook his head.

"I'm keeping the name she gave me. I won't be adopted by anyone and if someone comes to get me then I would gladly go. They are my family you know." Lily couldn't help but notice how a small smiled appeared on Harry's face. She wondered if he would really leave his real family to go with his adopted one. She really felt hurt by that.

Harry stood up and stretched.

"You guys don't have to worry. I doubt anyone's gonna come for me." Harry said as he walked out the kitchen. Lily leaned against James.

" I really hope he's right. I don't think I'll be able to handle it if we ever lost him again." Lily said as she felt a tear run down her face.

" Don't worry Lily, we won't let that happen." Dumbledore said softy as James nodded.

When Harry walked out the kitchen, he ran right into Michael and Lo who were clearly eavesdropping. They both looked up at Harry in shock.

"You're not a Potter." Lo said as shock showed in her shook his head.

"I'm a Nickol." he said. Micheal looked at him confused.

"Why won't you let our parents adopt you again and take you back as their son, I mean you _are_ their son. They have the right to do that." He said. Harry shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

" The Nickol are my family also." He said. He was slightly saddened by the fact that he hadn't seen any of them recently. He wondered if any of them were looking for him at all. Harry left Michael and Lo standing near the kitchen door and went for the stairs. At this point, all he wanted to do was be by himself.


	25. Weasleys

_" The Nickol are my family also." He said. He was slightly saddened by the fact that he hadn't seen any of them recently. He wondered if any of them were looking for him at all. Harry left Michael and Lo standing near the kitchen door and went for the stairs. At this point, all he wanted to do was be by himself._

* * *

**Ch25:Weasleys**

The day before Christmas, Lily and James informed them all that they were going to the Weasleys to celebrate with them. Harry had to refrain the urge to roll his eyes. He wanted to do nothing more than stay in his room and sleep. When they got to the Weasley's, the house was decorated with Christmas ornaments, lights were floating around the house and a Christmas jingle kept playing over and over again. Michael,Harry and Lo we're sent to the living room where all the other kids and teens were.

"Michael!" Hermione shouted as she stood up and tackled him with a hug, Harry shook his head and smirked as Michael clearly couldn't breathe. Hermione broke away and looked at Harry. She smiled softly at him.

"Hi Harry" she said, Harry nodded and sat sown on the couch. For next hour, Michael, Ginny, Hermione and Ron kept exchanging stories. Harry didn't join the conversation, he oddly felt out of it. He sighed in boredom; usually Christmas was the best time of the year for him. Grandma Cissy always hosted a Christmas party, all the families that they knew and that occupied an important place in Harry's heart were there. Amongst them were the Kings, Montgomery and of course the Nickols. Harry missed them, after Grandma Cissy died, everyone sort of went their different ways. Grandma Cissy had a way of bringing their whole family together. The Nickols were the closest to Harry, he had their name after all. They're on the run, from vampires and from Voldemort. He hasn't seen them in over a year. He remembered all the good times they had together and couldn't help but wonder if they were even still alive.

"Harry!" Michael's loud voice broke away out of his thoughts. Everyone was looking at him, curiosity written all over their faces.

"What?" Harry snapped, he hated being caught off guard.

"We were talking about your quidditch skills, you should seriously think of joining the quidditch team." Ron said. Harry shrugged.

'Not really interested in that," he said lazily. Harry stood up, not feeling like staying in the living room. He walked outside to the huge field surrounding the house.

"Harry," a voice said, Harry didn't need turn around to know that it was Selene.

"Something's bothering you," She added after Harry turned around. She was enveloped in a warm white zip-up winter coat.

"You look like a snow bunny," he said, Selene looked at him incredulously and broke out in smiled, realising how random that comment was. Harry put his hand in the pocket of his jeans and turned to look at the setting sun. Selene came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"You'll freeze to death, you're only wearing a t-shirt" she said. Harry shrugged.

"I'm not cold," he said softly. He turned towards her. He noticed she was wearing more makeup than usual. Under Harry's scrutinizing gaze, Selene looked away.

"I just came from dinner with my future fiancé," she said, disgust written all over her face. Harry tensed up.

"What happened?" He dreaded her answer, he knew something wasn't right.

"The wedding is on valentine's day" she said softly. Harry's eyes narrowed, Selene could feel his power as he got angrier.

"I'm not letting that happen," he said, his balled up his fists. Selene sighed.

"There's nothing we can do." she said, Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Selene's eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. Harry turned around to find that she was gone, Harry started shivering and headed for the house. As he was about to open the door, Mrs. Weasley opened it.

"Harry! What are you doing ouside in this weather and you aren't even properly dressed. Inside, now!" she said as she quickly ushered him inside. Harry couldn't help but shake his head in bewilderment. Mrs. Weasley started heading for the kitchen but stopped when she realised Harry wasn't following. She turned and look at him curiously.

"Come on now, Dinner already started." she said as she opened the kitchen door. There was a long table where the Weasleys, Potters and many order members were seated.

"Harry! we wondered if you disappeared! " James said, Harry sat next to Ginny who blushed slightly. Harry quietly started piling up food on his plate. Everyone resumed their conversation but James and Lily who were wondering what was wrong with their son.

"I made some key lime pie for dessert Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, Harry looked up at her and nodded. Nothing could cheer him up but knowing that the wedding was off. He couldn't imagine Selene with another man, especially one he hated so much.

"Can we do the gift exchange now? Everyone's almost done." Lo complained, everyone at the table laughed.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Arthur Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and a pack of gifts appeared hovering above the table. She give a little twist of her wrist and they all flew to their respective owner. Harry was surprised to receive a gift from the weasleys. When he opened it, he found an emerald green sweater that looked much like Michael's red sweater. Harry looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you" he said, much to the surprise of many people at the table. Lily couldn't help but smile at her eldest son.

"You're welcome Harry. You're like family now." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry nodded and stretched. Lily took it as her cue.

"We better go, it's getting late." she said as she stood up. Harry looked at watch, it was almost 9pm. Harry stood up.

" Harry, could you take Alex please?" James asked, Harry nodded and picked Alex up from the chair and put him on the ground. He was going to turn and walk out when he felt Alex grab his hand. Lily smiled when she saw the gesture.

"When I get home, I'm going to bed right away so I can wake up early to open my gifts." Lo said as she hugged Ginny goodbye, Harry smiled slightly. It reminded him of how he was when he was younger. Looking at Lo, Harry decided that it might be time to get to know his little sister a little better.

When they flooed home, Harry went up to his room and lay down. He sighed and started thinking about ways to stop the wedding. If he had to kill someone to get his way then it would be worth it in order to get Selene back. Hearing his door open, Harry stood up. Lo was standing in the doorway in her broom pyjamas.

"Yea?" Harry asked.

"You're nicer than usual." she said, Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Okay?" He was wondering whether if she came just to tell him that.

"At first I didn't really like you as my brother but you're not as bad as I thought." she said smiling slightly. Harry smiled back.

"Good to know I have your approval." For once he wasn't being sarcastic, he was actually sincere. Lo nodded and smiled before walking out. Harry went to bed that night not knowing what was to come tomorrow morning.


	26. Draegan

_"Good to know I have your approval." For once he wasn't being sarcastic, he was actually sincere. Lo nodded and smiled before walking out. Harry went to bed that night not knowing what was to come tomorrow morning._

* * *

**Ch26:Draegan**

Christmas morning finally came and Harry was woken up by Lo jumping up and down on his bed. He was about to take out his wand and levitate her out of the room.

"It's Christmas, hurry and come downstairs!" she shouted and ran out the room. Harry stood up and rubbed his eyes awake. He stood up, stretched and walked out his room. When he got downstairs, everyone was already there waiting for him.

"Finally!" Lo said as she reached for a present. Harry smiled slightly and sat down next to Michael who grabbed a red present and gave it to him.

"It's from me." he said. Harry grabbed the box and opened it. It was a custom made gold snitch with black wings. It had Potter engraved on it. Harry couldn't deny that it was amazing.

"Thanks" Harry aid softly. James smiled and squeezed Lily's shoulder.

"Alright everyone. Open up your gifts." James said loudly. Wrapping paper was flying everywhere and ooh's and ahh's were coming out of everyone's mouth. Harry received a new Midnight Star 3000 from James and Lily. It was the best broom on the market. From his sister Lo, he got a charmed watch.

"I chose black because you're always so moody" Lo said as Harry put it on earning laughs from the family. One everyone was done opening their presents, Harry stood up.

"Uh, I got gifts for you guys" he said awkwardly. Michael stared at him in shock. Lily felt tears well up in her eyes. Harry raised his hand and summoned the gifts from his room. Everyone gasped when they saw Harry perform wandless magic.

"You can do wandless magic! since when?" Lily asked. Harry shrugged and didn't say more. Lily didn't push any further. She was willing to wait for him to open up. Harry gave Lily a small white present. She looked at him in shock and opened it. Inside was a beautiful sapphire pendant. Lily gasped.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful" she said as James helped her put it on. Harry nodded and gave the rest of the family their boxes. James got brand new robes, Lo got brand new dress robes also. To Alex he gave a life-size white teddy bear. Alex hugged it once he unwrapped his gift.

"He's gonna bring him everyone now" Lo said as Alex held on to the teddy bear as if his life depended on it. Harry couldn't help but smile. Lastly, Michael got a brand new wand holster. It was made of dragon leather and the detail on it was amazing. Harry was shocked when Michael actually hugged him .

"Thanks Harry" he said as he broke away. Harry nodded. This Christmas wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and shower" he said before leaving the living room with his gifts. When he was gone, Lily looked at James and smiled.

"He's coming back to us" she said softly. James smiled and kissed her.

"This is one of the best Christmas we ever had." he added. Michael looked at his parents. They looked so happy.

"Are we going to the Weasleys today?" he asked. He wanted to see his best friends. Lily nodded

"In the afternoon ,we're seeing them at HQ instead of the Burrow." Michael nodded and left.

When Harry got to his room , there was a white box on his bed. He frowned and took out his wand. He checked it to make sure there were no hidden charms. When it seemed safe, Harry opened it. Inside were the most beautiful daggers and dress robes he had ever seen. He could tell the dagger handles were made of the finest silver. He ran his hands on the runes engraved on the handles, only elves could do such precise work. There were two robes in the box. The first one was ruby red and the second was white and gold. They were amazing. As Harry picked up the red robes, a letter fell on the floor. He picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know it has been a while since we've last seen each other but do not doubt one second that I don't think about you. You ARE my son and no matter the changed circumstances, you still are. For safety reasons, I cannot tell you where I currently am. Do not worry, you will see me sooner than you think. Family sticks together and always will. Grandma Cissy was an amazing woman and we all loved her very much. Her passing was hard on all of us but she will always be with us no matter what._

_I will see you soon_

_Love_

_Draegan Nickol_

Harry couldn't stop the tears from running down his face. Draegan was the one who adopted Harry. He was the one who helped Grandma Cissy take care of him. He took care of Harry like a father would. Harry hadn't seen him in over two years and he couldn't help but be emotional and Harry was never the type to be emotional. He was waiting for a sign from him for a while. Harry smiled and put away the gifts. He put wiped the tears and went to go take a shower.

"He's coming." Harry thought as he closed the bathroom door. When he got ready, he went downstairs to find everyone in the living room ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he fastened the watch Lo gave him. Lily saw him and motioned him over.

"Hurry Harry, we have to go" she said quickly. Harry grabbed onto the portkey and felt a tug in his navel. They apparated in front of Grimmauld Place and were quickly ushered in by they got in, Hermione hugged Michael before he could even take off his coat.

"Mione' I can't breathe!" his voice sounded muffled. Harry didn't stick around for the greetings and made his way into the living room.

"How was your Christmas morning?" Hermione asked Michael. Michael smiled.

"It was nice. Harry was actually nice." he said. The adults made their way into the kitchen and the kids joined Harry in the living room. Harry was in deep thought and didn't pay them any attention.

" Merry Christmas Harry" Hermione said softly. Harry looked at her and nodded.

"Likewise" he said. Ginny sat next to Hermione and they started having a girl talk.

"I heard you got the midnight star." Ron said, the tone in his voice made it seem like he was being a little jealous. Harry shrugged.

"It's alright" he said. Ron shook his head and turned back to Michael who was staring at Harry. Harry stood up and walked out. He needed to go to the bathroom. As he walked upstairs, he turned to find Selene staring at him.

"Merry Christmas" she said, she smiled and kissed his cheek. Harry was glad she was here, he couldn't wait to tell her about Draegan.

"Merry Christmas Selene. I'm glad you're here,"he said as he brought her closer.

"I can't stay. I only came to check up on you" she said quickly. Harry frowned.

"I don't need to be checked up on" there was an edge to his voice. Selene sighed

"That is not what I meant,"she said as she stroked his face.

"I better go" she added breaking away. Harry grabbed her arm.

"Why? stay" he said softly. Selene shook her head.

"Denamian is waiting for me. I'm spending Christmas with him and the kids" she said. Harry's eyes hardened.

" That fucker" he growled. Selene sighed.

"I better go" before Harry could say anything she retreated in the shadows. Harry ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to find Hermione staring at him. Harry looked at her face and noticed that she changed slightly. She was wearing makeup and her eyebrows were done.

"You look different" He said. Hermione didn't know whether it was a compliment or not.

"Thanks" she said, Harry nodded and walked downstairs.

"Everything okay?" Hermione asked behind him. Harry turned back and nodded.

"Yea" he said.

"Everyone's in the kitchen with Dumbledore. They told me to come get you." she said. Harry nodded and made his way to the kitchen with Hermione following closely behind. When Harry got in the kitchen, there were more people than he expected. He noticed Remus and Sirius and a few other people he assumed were order members.

"Ah Harry, there you are. Have a seat" Dumbledore said, gesturing to the seat next to Sirius. Sirius and Remus smiled at him.

"I wanted to bring everyone together to celebrate Christmas, but also because I have some news." Harry grabbed some food not really paying attention to what Dumbledore was saying.

" I have enlisted the help of a certain individual to help us with our fighting skills. I know some you don't need it, but it is for safety reasons. We have to be able to fight against anything Voldmort throws at us. He has been very quiet lately and that is not like him. I think he's planning something big. " he said. Harry snorted and kept eating. A woman next to James kept staring at him. Her hair was bright pink and she had a funny looking nose. Harry raised an eyebrow.

" Draegan agreed to also join Lily at Hogwarts for DADA. " Dumbledore added. Harry fork fell on his plate. His mouth was wide open and he looked at Dumbledore who's blue eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Old bastard." Harry thought. Now he knew what Draegan meant when he said they would see each other soon.

"Everything alright dear?" Lily asked gently. Harry didn't acknowledge her and kept staring at Dumbledore who was smiling.

"You went looking for him." Harry said. It wasn't a question. His eyes were hard. He knew Dumbledore went looking for a Nickol after finding out Harry was adopted. Dumbledore smiled and turned to the door.

The door opened and Draegan walked in. His aura was felt around the room. Draegan had long jet black hair and hazel eyes. He was an imposing man, you could tell how powerful he was. He was wearing emerald green robes and a white holster for his wand. He didn't look at anyone but Harry.

Harry stood up and ran to him. Lily watched as her son hugged this man, she was confused. She looked at James who was equally confused. Harry couldn't help but smile. It felt good to see Draegan again.

"This is the happiest I've seen the guy" Ron said. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and smiled. Harry broke away from Draegan and looked at Dumbledore, waiting for an explanation.

"Everyone, I present to you Draegan Nickol" Dumbledore said out loud.

Lily gasped.

"You're the man who adopted Harry" she said, whispers started around the table. No one knew Harry was adopted. Draegan smirked and nodded.

"Please Draegan have a seat and eat. We'll talk more later." Dumbledore said.

Harry forced Ginny to move down a chair so Draegan could sit next to him. While everyone was eating, Harry barely touched his food. He was so engrossed in his conversation with Draegan that it was almost like everyone around him didn't exist. Lily was worried, Harry was clearly attached to this man.

" I'm worried James" she whispered. James shook his head.

"Nothing to be worried about Lils." he said as he kissed his forehead. He was trying to convince Lily but also himself. This man and Harry interacted like father and son. It hurt him a little to see his son attached to another man instead of his own father.


	27. My Father

_"Nothing to be worried about Lils." he said as he kissed his forehead. He was trying to convince Lily but also himself. This man and Harry interacted like father and son. It hurt him a little to see his son attached to another man instead of his own father._

* * *

**Ch27:My Father**

After eating, Draegan and Harry went into the living room so they could talk. Draegan sat himself on the sofa and smirked in Harry's direction.

"So what mess have you gotten yourself into?" he asked jokingly, Harry chucked and sat down facing him.

"Same old, same old. How come you agreed to come? Doesn't this put you in danger?" Harry asked. Draegan shrugged.

"Don't worry about me Harry, I can handle any one of them. I came to keep an eye on you. Make sure you were safe," he replied. Harry nodded and looked towards the door.

"You know he's gonna ask you to hand over your parental rights to them," Harry said, referring to Lily and James. Draegan nodded.

"I know. Nothing to worry about Harry, they have no idea who they're messing with. I'm not going to let that happen," he said, there was an edge to his voice. Harry smiled and leaned back into his seat.

"Good to have you back dad, we can train again," he said softly. Draegan has been a father figure to Harry almost all his life. There was no way Dumbledore or anyone could come between them. He wasn't going to let it happen. The door to the living room opened and Dumbledore walked in, followed by the Potters.

"Draegan, it is good to have you here. Now I think it is time to settle some important matters," Dumbledore said as she placed himself near Harry. Harry scoffed, earning a strict look from Lily.

"We would like to legally have Harry back, as our son," she told Draegan who stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

"I can't let that happen," he said, his back was turned to them. James was getting mad.

"Why not? He's our son," he said angrily. Draegan turned around.

"Conceiving a child, doesn't make you a father," he said. There was a silky tone in his voice that intimidated Lily slightly. Lily felt tears well up in her eyes as she walked over to him.

"Please, we just want to make up for lost time with our child," she pleaded. Harry stood up and stretched. Draegan looked at Lily and nodded.

"And you can but I am not giving you my rights," he said before walking out the door. As he opened the door, he turned around and threw something in Harry's direction who caught it with ease, Draegan smirked and left. Harry opened his hand to find a ring. He smiled. It was the Nickol family ring. It belonged to Draegan, it had his initials on the inside of the ring. Harry put it on his right ring finger.

James and Lily turned to look at Harry.

"Maybe you can talk to him," James said softly. Harry shook his head.

"He made up his mind. There's no changing it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired. I'm going upstairs," he said before quickly leaving the living room.

Lily turned to Dumbledore.

"What do we do?" she asked. Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder.

'Don't worry, I'll figure something out," he said softly before walking over to the fireplace to floo back to Hogwarts.

Harry walked upstairs to Ron's room. He knew that is where everyone would be. When he walked in, he caught Michael making out with Ginny. They both moved away from each other quickly. Harry smirked and walked out. He put his hands behind his wand and waled to the library where he found Hermione reading a book.

"School doesn't start for another week and you're reading?" he asked as he plopped down on a sofa. Hermione flushed.

"I wanna know what we'll be learning about," she said, Harry shook his head and chuckled. Hermione put down the book.

"Who was that man?" she asked, Harry ran a hand through his hair and turned to her.

"My dad," he said softly. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Your dad? but James Potter is your dad," she whispered.

"Why are you whispering? and to answer your question, he is by blood but legally Draegan is my dad," Hermione's face flushed and she nodded.

"Well I guess having two families is an extra plus for you," she smiled slightly. Harry shrugged.

"I guess. I need a favor Hermione," he said flashing her his best smile. Hermione blushed and nodded.

"I need you to find out how a magical adoption can be annulled," he whispered. Hermione looked at him in shock.

"You want to annul your adoption?" she asked, Harry stood up and walked over to her. He leaned closer to her face.

"You ask way too many questions. Thanks again for keeping this between us," he said softly before walking out the library. Hermione was certain her face was tomato red. There was something about Harry that always made her feel funny.

That night, The Potters went back to their house. Harry spent most of his time in his room. Lily knocked on his door, when she didn't get an answer she opened it and peeked in. Harry was by his bed, doing push ups.

"Hi," she said softly. Harry looked up at her and stopped. He stopped up and grabbed a towel to wipe his face.

"Yea?" he asked slightly out of breath.

"Can we talk?" Lily asked, Harry nodded and motioned for her to sit on the end of his bed. She sat and waited for him to sit before she said anything.

"I want you to tell me about Draegan. About him, your life, how you were raised, everything," she said. Harry raised an eyebrow and leaned back.

"There's not much to say. He raised me and taught me a lot," he said looking up at the ceiling. Lily bit her lip nervously.

"Is that why you don't want to come back to us?" she asked, her voice cracked slightly. Harry sighed and looked at her.

"I don't get why this adoption thing so serious. I'm here aren't I? I could've easily went to live with Draegan ," he said. Lily searched his face for any type of emotion to hint her on what Harry was feeling. She couldn't see anything it was as if he had on an emotional mask.

"It's because we are your parents, legally we can't make any decisions when it comes to you," she said. Harry smirked.

"And I like it that way, you have less control," he said. Lily frowned.

"You think this is about control? No Harry, it's about us being a family." she said, her voice rose slightly. Harry knew he hit a nerve. He stood up.

"Okay well, what's done is done. Draegan is my father legally. End of discussion," he said, his eyes were hard. Lily new she couldn't continue this topic without Harry getting angry so she sighed and stood up.

"You know what, all he has is papers and signatures stating he's your father, but we're here with you right now in OUR home. We're your parents, those documents have no meaning to me. You are MY son. MY flesh and blood," she said, her face grew red as she talked. She left the room before waiting for a response from Harry.

"Wow, quite fiery isn't she?"

Harry turned to see Draegan standing there. His dark cloak made him look more imposing.

"Father," Harry said, nodding his head towards him. Draegan walked over.

"We have to prepare you for battle, Voldemort is getting stronger and he's preparing something. He knows I'm back," Harry smirked.

"The fool is still trying to recruit you ?" Harry's smile soon faded when he saw the stern face Draegan gave him.

"He's far from a fool, Dumbledore's the fool for underestimating him. You can't make the same mistake. The only thing I admire about Voldemort is his intelligence," Harry nodded.

"He's the dark lord. He has to be cunning. Which is why he kept his position for so long," Harry remarked. Draegan nodded.

"Dumbledore is sending everyone back to Hogwarts tomorrow," he told Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"School doesn't start for another week," Harry replied. Draegan leaned against the wall.

"Dumbledore is scared of what Voldemort is planning" Hearing that made Harry snort in amusement.

"Once you get there, we start training. Hope your skills didn't get rusty," Draegan added with a smirk. Harry smiled.

"I'll be the one teaching you," he said with a chuckle. Draegan smiled and reached out to hug him.

"See you soon," he said softly. Harry nodded and broke away.

"Bye dad,"

Draegan was suddenly engulfed in darkness and was gone.

"I need to learn to do that," Harry muttered. Draegan was very powerful, which is why Voldemort has been trying to get him in his ranks for so long. Harry scoffed when he thought of Voldemort. He walked over to the window and looked up at the moon.

"I'm waiting for you , Dark bastard," he said with a smirk. He closed his blinds and walked over to his bed. For the first time ever, he was excited to be heading back to Hogwarts.


	28. Michael vs Harry

_"I'm waiting for you , Dark bastard," he said with a smirk. He closed his blinds and walked over to his bed. For the first time ever, he was excited to be heading back to Hogwarts._

* * *

**Ch28: Micheal vs. Harry**

Harry woke up the next day and packed his stuff before going to take a shower. After his shower, he double checked to make sure he didn't forget anything in case he would never come back. As he was getting dressed, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said as he put his shirt on over his head. James peaked in. He was about to say something but stopped when he noticed his stuff already packed.

"How did you know we were leaving?" he asked slightly raising an eyebrow. Harry shrugged.

"Draegan told me," he said nonchalantly. James face went hard and he nodded.

"Well we're leaving soon. Once you're done and come eat breakfast," he said before quietly closing the door. Harry ran a hand trough his hair and grabbed his ring on the nightstand. He placed it on his finger and grabbed his trunk. When he got downstairs, everyone was already in the kitchen. He placed his trunk in the living room and walked into the kitchen. Lily smiled at him.

"Hurry dear. We're on a tight schedule today," she said as she piled his plate with food. Harry nodded and sat down. Little Alex looked up and grinned. Harry smiled back and happily dug into his food. James quickly rushed everyone to hurry and once they were done, he shrunk each of their trunk.

"We're all going?" Harry asked as little put a small jacket on Alex. James nodded.

"I'll be coming home with Alex before school starts," he said before picking Alex up. Harry nodded and grabbed onto a handful of floo powder from the pot Lily handed towards him. Harry walked in the fireplace and yelled Hogwarts loudly. When he walked out the fireplace, he was in the headmaster's office. As everyone else was flooing in, Harry was looking around at the artifacts and weird objects laying around.

"Harry stop it. It's impolite."Lily snapped. Harry looked towards her and smirked.

" If he lets us be in his office unsupervised then he's pretty much asking for it," he said before following the others out of the office and towards the Great Hall. When they got there, the Weasleys were already seated as well as multiple Order members. The few Hogwarts students who stayed for Christmas were seating at the Ravenclaw table not paying any attention to them. Harry sat next to Hermione and looked towards the Head table. Draegan and Dumbledore were both staring at him. Harry nodded towards Draegan and turned back to Hermione who blushed.

"So, did you figure anything out? about what we talked about." he whispered close to her ear, Hermione couldn't help the smile that was creeping across her face. She nodded and blushed an even darker shade of red.

"Yes, if there is evidence of deceit or fraud then it can be annulled," she whispered back. Across the table, Ginny and Ron were staring at Hermione and Harry in shock. Ron nudged Michael and pointed towards them. Michael shrugged and smiled. It didn't bother him that Harry and Hermione were close.

"Maybe she can talk some sense into him," he thought as he stared at Harry.

Harry nodded.

"That's it?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"There's more, the wizengamot have the authority to annul an adoption." Hermione added, Harry frowned and nodded.

"Fuck, Dumbledore," Harry thought as he looked at the Head table. He knew Dumbledore was highly respected amongst the wizengamot members. Noticing Hermione's change in attitude he turned back towards her. She was frowning.

"Something's going on," she said, Harry raised and eyebrow and smirked.

"You're too pretty to worry about any of my nonsense. It's not worth it," he said softly. Hermione blushed and smiled. Harry's smirk grew. It was a major ego boost every time she blushed.

"Maybe I can help?"she suggested. Harry shook his head.

"There's nothing to worry about. I don't want to talk about it anymore. We should be friends, I like talking to you Hermione Granger," he said. Hermione's eyes grew wide and she nodded and smiled.

"Sure, I would like that," she said softly. Harry nodded.

"She's a smart witch, she can be useful to me," he thought.

Dumbledore stood up, getting everyone's attention. He looked around at them. The few Hogwarts students left the Great Hall and he could now talk freely.

"Many of you probably wonder why I brought your families back to Hogwarts early. All you young adults need to train. Dangers lie ahead, you need to be prepared," he said softly but broke out amongst the teens. Michael and Ron high-fived each other causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Draegan as well as many of our order members will training all of you. You will each be given a mentor. During the school year, we will have meetings to keep you all practicing. Take this seriously. When you are out in the real world there are no second chances." Dumbledore added. Ginny smiled at Hermione.

"This is going to me amazing," she whispered. Hermione nodded and looked at Harry and smiled. Harry looked at her and shrugged. It was boring him.

"He needs to get to the point," he muttered, Hermione nudged him. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Someone got comfortable," he thought as he turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"I will now assign your mentor to you." Dumbledore said as he grabbed a rolled parchment and unrolled it.

"Ginny Weasley, your mentor will be Tonks," Ginny squealed and waved over to Tonks who smiled.

Ron got Sirius Black and Hermione got Remus Lupin.

Harry looked around at all the kids who could barely contain their excitement. He shook his head.

"It's not that big of a deal," he said out loud earning a few looks. Lora looked at him and frowned.

"At least you get to be trained, they told me I'm too young," she said with a pout. Lily smiled at her daughter.

"Don't worry honey, I will teach you a few things," she said as she fixed Lora's hair. Lora smiled and stuck her tongue out at Michael.

"Michael, Draegan will be your mentor," Dumbledore said earning everyone's attention. Michael looked at Draegan's imposing figure and couldn't help but be frightened. He looked towards Harry who looked angry, before Michael could say anything to Harry, Draegan stood up. Everyone's eyes shifted to him. He looked at Dumbledore.

"With all due respect headmaster, I will be Harry's mentor," he said silkily. Dumbledore frowned.

"Draegan, I'm sure it would be more beneficial to Micheal," he added. Harry scoffed. Michael frowned and looked at him.

"Why not?" he asked Harry who looked up and smirked.

"Draegan doesn't have time to waste on the weak," he said, Michael clenched his fists.

"Who are you calling weak?" he asked loudly. Harry leaned forward.

"You. If I was dueling against you right now I would hex you to the ground. Against death eaters you would be worthless, just an extra unnecessary weight on everyone's shoulders." he replied roughly.

"Aye! Michael can take care of himself. He survived the killing curse as a child and has been able to protect himself ever since," Ron cut in angrily. Harry smirked.

"Look who it is. Michael's personal _bitch _to the rescue," Ron's flashed flushed red and he scoffed.

"You're just jealous," he snarled. Harry's eyes went hard. You could feel the room go cold and Harry's breath quickened.

"There's nothing to be jealous about Weasley. You're a fool for following behind someone so blindly. You're incapable of being your own individual, you're a follower. A nobody. You will be the first to run at the sight of a death eater, actually you'll probably be the first to die," Harry said coldly.

"Harry!" Lily yelled angrily as she stood up. Ron's face went white. Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm, he looked over and she quickly let go.

"Enough of this! we're suppose to come together. We can't be divided, we need each other," Lily added as her hard eyes met her son. Harry kept looking right in her eyes, he wasn't gonna be easily intimidated. Lily backed down when she realized Harry wasn't going to back down first. She sighed and looked up at Dumbledore.

"I will mentor Harry and James can mentor _his_ son," Draegan said as everyone settled down. James glared at Draegan after he emphasized on Michael being his son and not Harry.

" I will get my son back," He told Draegan who smirked and leaned back into his chair.

"My son isn't going anywhere," Draegan said with a satisfied smile as he watched James get held back by Sirius and James.

"Alright, it's been a rough morning. Let's all take a break and come back here in a couple of hours," Dumbledore said an odd twinkle in his eyes. Harry frowned.

"The old man is up to something," he thought as he stood up. Harry stormed out the Great Hall, he couldn't stand to be around anyone. He walked unto the grounds and made his way to the lake. He was staring out in the horizon and sighed.

"Why are you following me?" he asked out loud. Harry turned to find a shocked Hermione standing behind him.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," she said softly. Harry turned towards the lake.

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. What happened in there was nothing compared to what I'm used to," he said coldly. Hermione came to stand next to him.

"I just thought you might need a friend, I just wanted to talk or just hang out," she said awkwardly. Harry smirked and turned towards her.

"Then talk Granger,"

Hermione smiled and nodded. As she talked, Harry couldn't help but think of Selene. He missed her, he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing right now.

"Harry?"

Hermione's voice broke Harry out of his thoughts. He turned to her.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked. Hermione smiled.

"I asked if you could tell me how you grew up," she said. Harry shrugged.

"Sure," he said. Harry sat on the grass and Hermione followed, she was glad he was willing to talk to her and didn't laugh in her face.

"This might be the start to a good friendship," she thought as she drank in every single one of his words.


	29. Hermione

_"Sure," he said. Harry sat on the grass and Hermione followed, she was glad he was willing to talk to her and didn't laugh in her face._

_"This might be the start to a good friendship," she thought as she drank in every single one of his words._

* * *

For the next few days, everyone practiced hard with their mentor. Harry felt relief as he got all his frustrations out during training. He hasn't talked to Selene for almost a week, it killed him.

Harry was brought out of his thought as Draegan's spell hit him and he flew back. Harry groaned as he stood up, his legs feeling like jello. Draegan lifted the spell and raised an eyebrow.

"You're distracted," he simply said as he sat down. Harry sighs and ran a hand trough his hair.

"What's going on?" Draegan asks. Around Harry he wasn't hard like the other thought he was. He was caring.

"It's Selene," Harry starts. Draegan smiled.

"Women," he said as he poured himself some water. Harry snorted.

"Well, she's getting married. Not by choice, it's an arranged marriage," he tells Draegan who whistles.

"Wow. So when are you going to go rescue her?" Harry looks up surprised. Draegan smirks.

"What did you think I was going to say?"

Harry shook his head and laughed.

"You think I really should? I mean, she did tell me to stay out of it," he told Draegan who snorted.

"When do you ever listen to anyone, except me?" He asked. Harry rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I guess I need to come up with something before the wedding, but I don't want to start a war between the vampires because I wanted my girlfriend back," Harry tells him, voicing his concerns. Draegan nodded.

"Well I guess you need to decide whether she's worth it. If not then move on, the world is full of women" Draegan smirks and takes a sip of his water. Harry laughs.

"And I'm sure you're having fun going trough them one by one," he replies. Draegan shakes his head.

"I'm off the market," he tells Harry who raised an eyebrow.

"Who is she?" he asks. Draegan gets up and smirks.

"Patience, you'll meet her soon enough. I talked to her about you, she's excited to meet you," he tells him as he points his wand at Harry. Harry takes his duelling stance and smiles.

"Get ready for a beating" He tells Draegan before firing his first spell.

* * *

After duelling, Harry made his way to the Great Hall where everyone was already eating.

"How was practice?" Hermione asked him as he sat down. Harry shrugged.

"Same old," he simply replied. Michael and Ron stared at Harry as he piled food on his plate. They haven't talked to Harry since the argument he had with Michael. Harry could care less. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, it was Lily.

"Can I talk to you Harry?" she asked. Harry nodded and followed her to the side.

"What is it?" he asked as Lily started fidgeting with the button on her cardigan.

"Harry, I really want you back as a member of our family. I feel like you may be our son but I keep living in fear that Draegan is going to one day decide to move away. " She said as tears filled her eyes. Harry sighed.

"This again? I'm here, Draegan isn't going to take me away," he said in an usual soft tone. Lily was surprised at the tone but she quickly recovered.

"Alright, I guess I'll just keep hoping Draegan changes his mind and gives us back our rights," she said in an almost whisper. Harry's face went hard again.

"Draegan isn't a threat to you. He's my family," he said, Lily quickly nodded when she noticed the change in his voice.

"You should probably go back to eat," she whispered and walked away. Harry shook his head, he wasn't hungry anymore. He walked out the Great Hall, everyone watching him.

"Where is he going? He didn't even eat," Ron said as he watched Harry walk out. Michael shrugged and looked over at Lily. Her face was grim.

"I don't understand why he always wants to cause my parents so much grief," he said, frustrated. Hermione put a hand on his arm.

"Maybe it's just hard for him to open up the your parents," she said softly. Michael shrugged.

"Still, I don't like it," he said angrily. Hermione sighed and turned back to her food.

"Hermione's right, it's probably a defence mechanism," Ginny chimes in. Ron shrugged.

"Who cares mate," he said as he started piling more food on his plate. Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You are so gross Ronald," she said, her voice expressing her disgust. Ron rolled her eyes, mocking her.

* * *

Harry was walking towards the entrance when he heard Dumbledore and James approaching. He swiftly hid behind a statue.

"What are we going to do Albus? I will not have that man acting as though he is MY son's father," James said angrily. Harry frowned.

"James, I've been researching ways to get Harry back," Dumbledore started. Harry could feel his face grow red with anger. He had expected Dumbledore to do this.

"We can bring in front of the Wizengamot. I'm sure they will agree that with both parents being perfectly sane and alive, there is no reason for you not to get your son back." Dumbledore finished. Harry growled behind the statue.

"Are you sure Albus?" James asked, Dumbledore nodded but could sense the hesitation in James.

"I just don't want to force him to come back to us, I want him to comeback on his own," James said softly. Harry started calming down once he heard James say those sighed.

"Well if you change your mind, I will always be here,"

As they walked away, Harry came out from his hiding place. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Long day?"

Harry opened his eyes and turned to see Hermione. She was carrying a plate of food. He only nodded and looked down at the plate. Hermione smiled and handed it to him.

"I thought you must be hungry, you didn't eat with us," she said softly. Harry grabbed the plate and thanked her.

"So, what's going on?" Hermione asked following Harry as he headed outside. Harry shrugged.

"What makes you think something's going on?" he asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Because , you seem different. Usually you're distant because you are just mean, but now you're distant and it's not the same. Something's bothering you," she said, Harry turned and looked at her.

"You think you know me so well," he replied as he sat down in front of the lake. Hermione sat next to him.

"I don't but I know when someone's hurting. That used to be me, when I had no friends and no one would talk to me," she said softly. Harry turned to look at her.

"Then you met Michael and Ron?"he asked, Hermione nodded.

"Michael actually cares about you, even though he doesn't show it. He's glad he has a brother. He just wants to be your brother," she adds. Harry looks out towards the lake but doesn't answer. Hermione put her hand on his arm. Harry turned to look at her.

"Family is the most important thing in this world," she said, Harry nodded.

"Draegan is my family," he replies coldly. Hermione nodded.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean he has to be your only family. You can have more than one family member," she replies not scared of his suddenly cold demeanour. Harry nodded. He knew she had a point.

"Just try and cut them a little slack. They're trying really hard," she added before dropping her hand. Harry finished eating and set the plate down.

"You're not as bad as I thought," Harry suddenly said. Hermione looked at him, surprised.

"You thought I was horrible?" she asked, Harry shook his head.

"Just a little annoying," he replied jokingly. Hermione playfully hit his arm and smiled.

Behing them, Ron and Michael were walking towards the Quidditch pitch to fly on their brooms. Ron nudged Michael when he saw Hermione and Harry sitting next to each other.

"What is going on with those two?" he asked. Michael shrugged.

"Are you jealous?" he asked Ron who blushed and shook his head.

"I don't like Hermione!" he said quickly. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Ron, let's go fly," he said as he walked faster towards the pitch. Ron followed but turned to look back at Hermione.

" Can you train me?" Hermione said suddenly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Train you?" he asked. Hermione blushed and nodded.

"I wanna be a better dueller. I wanna learn from the best," she said as Harry laughed.

"So you think I'm the best," he asked gently, Hermione turned a darker shade of red.

"Well you are a good dueller," she replies, looking down at the grass. Harry smiled.

"I'll teach you Granger. We have 3 days before going back to school. Every night when everyone goes to bed, meet me in the room of requirements,"

Hermione gasped

"How do you know about the room?" she asked, the room was one of Hogwart's best kept secret. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm no idiot, I've been looking around the castle while everyone slept. I like to know the places I stay, inside and out" he said silkily. Hermione blushed and stood up.

"Okay, I will meet you tonight. 9pm, room of requierments. Don't be late," she quickly said before walking tonight. Harry snorted and look out towards the lake. He thought about Selene.

"Where are you?" he asked out loud.


	30. Beginnings and Endings

_"Okay, I will meet you tonight. 9pm, room of requierments. Don't be late," she quickly said before walking tonight. Harry snorted and look out towards the lake. He thought about Selene._

_"Where are you?" he asked out loud._

* * *

That night, Hermione waited till all the girls were asleep. When she heard nothing but silence, she threw the covers off and put on her sneakers. She dressed in black leggings and a oversized black sweater. She put her hair up in a bun and took her wand off the nightstand. As she started tip-toing towards the stairs, she stopped. She went back and grabbed her purse. Opening it, she took out a small compact mirror and mascara. She quickly put it on and grabbed red cherry Chapstick to put on. Pretending not to listen to Ginny's conversations with Lo, she realized that putting a little effort in how you look doesn't hurt, especially when meeting a guy you might have feelings for, even if it's completely platonic. She shook her head as she realized how girly she was being. Hermione was the bookworm, never considered herself as a girly girl.

"Well it doesn't hurt to try new things" she thought to herself as she quietly sneaked out the dormitory and out the Common Room. The fact that no one was in school except them made sneaking around so much easier. When she got to the Room of Requirement, she waited till the door appeared in front of her and walked in. Harry was already there. He was lazily waving his hand around, making random stuff in the room float. Hermione gasped.

"You can do wantless magic?" she asked. Harry didn't turn around but he did lowered his hand.

"Yeah, I did when I was younger" he replied lazily. Hermione couldn't believe, Harry was truly a powerful wizard. When Harry didn't turn his back to face her, Hermione didn't know what to do so she awkwardly stood by the door.

"You can come closer you know, I don't bite" Harry joked. Hermione blushed and walked over to him. Harry looked at her.

"Not used to seeing a witch in leggings" he said as he looked down at her legs, Hermione blushed.

"I am muggleborn and they seemed like the most comfortable thing to wear to train" she replied softly. Harry nodded.

"True, but you're oversized sweater might get in the way" he remarked. Hermione's eyes grew big.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't even think of that" she said, she was about to take it off then froze in mid-action. Her face grew even redder.

"Not to be a pervert but are you not wearing anything underneath?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. Hermione scoffed.

"I'm wearing a tank top but I don't know if I'm comfortable wearing just a tank top around you" she replied. Harry nodded and grabbed a pillow next to him, transfiguring it into a small light blue t-shirt.

"Here" he said as he handed it to her. Hermione smiled to show her gratitude and took the t-shirt. Harry turned around as Hermione changed.

"Okay, you can turn around now" she said softly. Harry turned and couldn't help but be slightly shocked. The shirt fit her a little more snug than he intended but he couldn't help but notice that under all the Hogwarts robes and loose fitting clothes, Hermione had a body.

Harry cleared his throat.

"Ready to start?" he asked, Hermione nodded.

"So tonight, we're gonna start simple. I'm just going to teach you spells to defend yourself and what you can do to defend yourself if you ever lose your wand in battle?" he said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Like physical fighting?" she asked, Harry shook his head and laughed.

"No, you're definitely not ready for that. It will be physical though, but more like ducking, jumping out the way and stuff like that. We need to get your reflexes where they need to be" he said. Hermione hooded and pointed her wand.

"Okay, I'm ready. Lets start"

Harry smirked and quickly raised his wand and started firing harmless curses.

When they were done, Hermione felt like she was about to lay down and sleep on the cold hard floor. She was exhausted. Harry looked over to her.

"It's rough now but you're body is gonna get used to it" he said softly. Hermione was too tired to even look his way.

"I don't know how you do this everyday. I have no energy left to even walk to my room" she said, her voice barely audible. Harry walked over and to the surprise of Hermione, he picked her up.

"I'll carry you back then. "He said as the door to the Room of Requirements opened itself. Hermione felt her eyes closed as she leaned into Harry's chest. Harry looked down and smirked.

When they got to the Common Room, Hermione was fast asleep. "Fuck" Harry thought, he knew he couldn't go up to the Girl's dormitory to put her to sleep. He looked over at the couch and debated on whether he should leave her there or not. He sighed deciding that he didn't want to let her sleep down her by herself, so he turned and walked up to the boy's dormitory. Everyone was fast asleep. Quietly, Harry walked over to his bed and layer Hermione down. She didn't wake up. He tucked her in and made sure the blanket was snug around her. He grabbed the curtains around his bed, shut them and proceeded to head down back in the Common Room. He laid on the couch and transfigured a book into a blanket to cover himself with. He stared at the fireplace for a good 5 minutes, he couldn't help the many thought rushing into his mind. Not only Selene, but Grandma Cissy and the Potters. He felt like he was sort of living a new life, yet did not want to let go of the past

* * *

The next morning when Hermione woke up, her whole body was sore. Her muscles felt like they were on fire. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and realize that she didn't recognize the bed she was in. She felt panic rising. Suddenly, a parchment appeared in front of her , she grabbed it.

_Hi Hermione,_

_You fell asleep when we reached the Common Room and I couldn't walk up the girls dormitory, nor did I want to wake you so I let you sleep on my bed._

_Don't worry, I slept in the living room. By the way, everyone's in the Great Hall having breakfast, you slept in._

_Harry_

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the fact that Harry gave up his bed for her but that smile quickly turned to a look of horror when she realized she slept in.

"Everyone is gonna ask questions!" she almost yelled as she quickly stood up. She instantly regretted moving so fast as her muscles ached. She groaned and headed out the boy's dormitory to go get ready.

When she got to the Great Hall, Ron and Michael looked at her in shock. She walked over and sat next to Michael.

"What?" she asked as they both stared at her.

"You slept in, you never sleep in" Ron said, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm allowed to be tired Ronald" she snapped, Ron's ears grew red when he heard her say her full name. Hermione scoffed and looked the other way only to end up looking right at Harry. He nodded in her direction. Hermione smiled and Harry gestured for her drink. Hermione couldn't understand what he was trying to say. He gestured again for her cup before grabbing his own and drinking it, but keeping eye contact with her. Hermione grabbed her cup and looked in it. Theres was a light pink liquid in it, she knew that was not pumpkin juice. She looked at Harry once more before drinking it, immediately she felt relief all over her body. Her muscles no longer hurt and it was like she was brand new. She smiled at Harry , thanking him. He nodded and turned towards Lo.

"So little sister, what is this I hear about you having a boyfriend?" he asked Lo who turned a bright shade of pink.

"What?!, who told you that?" she asked, Harry smirked.

"I have eyes and ears in this castle my dear" he joked. Lo shook her head and playfully punched Harry.

"If you think I'm gonna fall for that then you're mistaken" she said as she flipped her hair in his face. As Harry laughed, he caught Lily staring at him. She had a the biggest smile on her face. It made her happy to see her kids interact, especially considering the fact that they never established a relationship. Harry's smile faded and he looked down at his plate. He was suddenly feeling really down. He didn't know why his emotions were all over the place. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. It was Draegan.

"We need to talk," he said as he turned and headed towards the doors. Harry dropped his fork and followed him out. Many eyes stared at their retreating back, James more intensely.

When they got outside, Draegan turned towards Harry.

"What is it?" he asked him, Harry was taken aback by the question.

"W-what?" he asked shocked.

"Something's up, something's wrong and I can sense it. Are you okay Harry? " Draegan asked softly. He reserved such a tone for the people he loved. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, I just feel like I need to punch someone real good and real hard. I have all these bottled up feelings and it's starting to get to me a little" He replied. Draegan nodded.

"Selene?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"Selene, the Potters, you, everything!" He yelled out. Draegan grabbed Harry and hugged him. It caught Harry off-guard at first but he hugged Draegan back tightly.

"I'm always going to be here for you regardless" Draegan said, Harry nodded and sighed. Draegan moved away and smirked.

"I think I have a way of letting out all those pent up emotions," he said silkily, Harry smiled.

"Duel?" he asked, Draegan nodded.

"No holding back."

Harry nodded.

"I want you to fight me as you would fight your enemy. No killing curse of course" Draegan added. Harry nodded once more.

"It's a deal,"

Harry and Draegan shook on it and Draegan left. As Harry was getting his thoughts back together, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to find Selene standing behind him. Harry couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat.

"Hi, I'm glad you're here" he said softly. Selene smiled sadly.

"Harry, I-" she started but Harry cut off her by placing his lips on hers and kissing her. Selene let him kiss her for a couple of minutes but then quickly moved away.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked almost angrily. Selene shook her head.

"We can't do this, I didn't come for this, for us" she whispered. Harry scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Then why are you even here? Do you enjoy torturing me like this?" he asked angrily. Selene felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I don't know, I guess I just had to see you,"

Harry shook his head.

"Yet we can't be together" he said, Selene ran a hand though her jet black hair.

"I'm getting married next month" she replied softly. Harry frowned.

"You can't be serious" he said as he clenched his fist.

"You're not doing this, I can tell you don't want to" he added. Selene grabbed both his hand in hers and looked at him in the eyes.

"It's over, we're done Harry" Her voice breaking, Harry shook his head.

"This is the last time you're gonna see me, It's over." she added.

"You can't do this" Harry replied, his voice sounding unusually hoarse.

"I am not putting my people in danger for you. It has to be done. They're relying on me to solidify this alliance. I'm sorry. Don't contact me, don't look for me because you won't be able to reach me or find me" Selene told him, her eyes getting cold. Harry tried to search for any hesitation or any sign she still cares but he couldn't read her. Selene let to go Harry and retreated in the shadows, Harry didn't try and stop her. Even when he was alone, Harry didn't cry or break down no matter how hard he wanted to. He took a deep breath and walked by into the Great Hall, his face revealing no emotion.


End file.
